Code Geass:Ash of the Rebellion
by ju0i8hyzy
Summary: The year, 1997. The Akagi lineage of the Sinnoh Empire declared war on the small nation of Kanto. Originally a nation that held neutrality between the superpowers of the world, its underground resources of Enigma Stone became too valuable, causing Sinnoh to invade. During the war, Sinnoh revealed their new weapon to the world, the Burst Heart. (Full Summary Inside)
1. The Day a New Demon was Born

**Hey guys. Ever since re watching Code Geass again, I just kept wanting to break my rule of not writing a fanfiction for it. I felt that there couldn't be any changes in the story, due to it its story being so perfect as it is. But then I wanted to test what things would be like if the rules were changed. If real weapons didn't exist. And what world doesn't use weapons for combat? Pokémon that's what. The story will mainly follow the story of Code Geass, except will deviate due to the existence of Pokémon as the main form of combat. Death will still be common, as will the strategy. However, the strategies will have to compensate not only the abilities of the humans, but the abilities of the Pokémon and Bursts, such as type advantages and disadvantages, PP, and move power.**

**In this first chapter, not much has changed from the normal Code Geass, except the names of people and places are changed, and Pokémon are used instead of guns. In replacement of the Knightmare units come the Burst Heart (See Bulbapedia for information on the Burst Heart). However, future chapters/episodes will be almost completely reimagined.**

**I hope you enjoy this Cross Over. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The year, 1997. The Akagi lineage of the Sinnoh Empire declared war on the small nation of Kanto. Originally a nation that held neutrality between the superpowers of the world, its underground resources of Enigma Stone became too valuable, causing Sinnoh to invade. During the war, Sinnoh revealed their new weapon to the world, the Burst Heart. Using the Burst Heart allowed a soldier to fuse with the Pokémon sealed inside, making them much more effective than the simpleness that was the Kanto Pokémon. Within a few months, Kanto had surrendered. The Kanto people lost their rights, their land, and even their name. Region 11. That was the name given to the Kanto people after they lost the war.

"Gary…" a young boy said. "I promise. I will… Destroy Sinnoh!"

* * *

"And that's checkmate." the teen said, placing his king into place.

"How is this possible?" the noble said. "How could I be defeated by a mere child?"

"When word gets out that you lost, people won't be able to respect you anymore." the teen said.

"Wait, wait. I'm willing to pay!" the noble rushed. "Who does the check go out to?"

"Ash." the boy said. "Ash Ketchum."

* * *

7 years have passed since the war with Sinnoh. Since then, multiple resistance groups have emerged from the fractured society that was Kanto. Terrorist attacks hit every few days. Even though they lost, the Kanto people refuse to give up.

* * *

"God damn it, they're right behind us." a man cursed, driving the truck down the road.

"Don't focus on them, just keep driving." a teenage girl with orange hair sitting next to him said.

"We have eyes on the target, are we cleared to engage?" a man flying atop a Salamence asked into his radio.

"Not yet. Just continue pursuing and wait until further orders." the radio replied.

"Understood." the man answered.

* * *

"Hmph, where could Ash have gone off to?" a girl asked, brush a stray blue hair from in front of her face. "Tracey's gone too."

"Oh, Dawn, quit your worrying, they're probably just off gambling again." another girl replied.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, Melody." Dawn said. "They can't just keep skipping school like this. They're on the Student council, so they represent the whole school."

"Oh give it a rest, Ash is a smart kid." Melody said, laying back onto the grass.

"But he doesn't apply himself in class!" Dawn said, annoyed. "If he did, he would be an excellent student, one of the best in the school."

"Calm down, they'll be back soon." Melody sighed.

* * *

"That was amazing back there, Ash." Tracey said. "Nobility are always such easy targets."

"The nobility think they're better than everyone, which is why they don't ever think they can lose." Ash replied. "They aren't even a challenge at this point."

"Then why don't you challenge one of the Elevens?" Tracey asked as they walked out of the building. "They're nothing like us Sinnohians."

Suddenly, the plaza screen turned on, revealing the face of the viceroy of Region 11, Prince Burgh, 3rd prince of Sinnoh. As soon as his face appeared, Ash's face fell into a grimace.

Not only was the broadcast shown there, but it was shown throughout the entirety of Region 11.

"To all of my subjects, both the Sinnohians and the many cooperative elevens this nation holds." Burgh began.

"We aren't Elevens!" the teen in the truck shouted. "We're Kantonese!"

"Can't you see how this troubles me? All I have left in my heart is sadness, sadness for the people lost in these terrorist attacks." Burgh continued. "But I will not give up in my struggle to stop these terrorists. Because this fight is a righteous one, one that will unite the people of Region 11. Now I ask of you, please join us in a moment of silence for the eight lost in the most recent attacks."

After the viceroy was finished speaking, Ash continued on his way towards the bike, not stopping for the moment of silence.

"Hey, aren't you gonna join in?" Tracey asked.

"Aren't you?" Ash asked back.

"Hehe, you got me there, I guess it's just embarrassing." Tracey replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Ash said. "And besides, there's no point crying over the dead. It's not as if it'll bring them back to life."

"Ouch, that's harsh." Tracey said, jumping into the seat of the motorcycle while Ash got in the sidecar.

"All they're doing is pleasing themselves. By crying over these people, it makes the common man feel like a better person." Ash said. "But that's all they can do. No one man can change the world."

* * *

"That was excellent, Prince Burgh." A woman said as the prince walked off the stage.

"No one would have ever guessed you were giving that speech at a party." Another one said.

"Of course the viceroy is the key actor in Region 11." Burgh replied, "I need to be able to change costumes at a moment's notice."

"You're so self-confident." the woman replied.

"It's all about the performance." Burgh answered. "Since the world want's a charismatic prince, I give them one."

"But of course." a man said. "Our duty is to assist your reign in any way we can."

"Pfft. His reign is a disgrace." A man in the corner mumbled.

"Your majesty!" A hefty man shouted as he barged into the room.

"Hmm? Military?" the man in the corner asked.

"What is it?" Prince Burgh asked.

"Please, forgive the interruption." the man asked.

"Don't tell me he has another appearance." the man in the corner said, "Let's just hope this ones not as dreary."

"You fool!" Burgh suddenly shouted. "How could you let them?"

"We informed the police that it was medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army, then-." the man began.

"Send out the Royal Guard. The Burst Hearts as well." Burgh commanded.

* * *

"Attention! Attention!" the intercom blared. "All Burst Heart Soldiers please activate now, I repeat, all Burst Heart Soldiers please activate now."

Soldiers immediately made their way to the Burst Heart containment center, where they each grabbed one before transforming into a half human, half Pokémon hybrid.

* * *

"That last move you did." Tracey asked. "Why did you start and end with the king?"

"If a king is not willing to fight in a battle with his subjects, then he is not fit to rule." Ash answered. "How will he be able to expect his subordinates to follow him?"

"What's up with that?" Tracey asks. "What, do you fantasize about being a leader or something someday?"

"No way." Ash said. "I don't want to work too hard for anything."

Suddenly a horn blared from behind them as a truck continued speeding down the highway.

"God, we have to move!" Tracey said, jerking the handles to the side.

"You idiot!" The man in the truck said, turning off the highway into an uncompleted exit.

"No, don't turn!" the woman next to him shouted, but it was too late. The truck continued past the barricades and crashed into a nearby construction site. As soon as the truck crashed, Tracey pulled over to look.

"Uhh, did we do that?" Tracey asked not expecting an answer

* * *

"Confirmed. The target has crashed into the abandoned construction site on the east side of the city." The man on the Salamence radioed in.

"Stand down, the military are taking over this operation. General Birch's orders." the radio replied.

"Really?" the man asked, before flying away.

* * *

'We can't let get away with it. In the wrong hands…' General Birch thought.

* * *

As Ash got out of the seat and looked over at the crash, a small amount of light escaped the truck, catching his eye.

"What the.." Ash started.

"This is great." Tracey complained. "The bike's power line was cut. Now we won't make it to school on time for next period."

"Yea, hey Tracey, come check this out." Ash asked.

At this point a small crowd had congregated, all looking down at the crash. They were all saying the same thing, all saying that someone should go and help them, but no one lifted a finger in support.

'Those idiots.' Ash thought, and immediately started running towards the truck, leaving Tracey alone on the Highway.

"Hey, wait!" Tracey called after him, but his cries were not heard.

As Ash made his way to the truck, he immediately started climbing the ladder on the back, hoping to be able to get to the people. "Hello?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I wish Ash would just swallow his pride and move on. I know it's the right thing to do but still." Tracey complained, pushing his bike down the path.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Ash asked as he got to the top of the ladder. BUt as he climbed on top of the truck, he felt paralyzed as an unknown voice surfaced in his mind.

"Finally, I found you." the voice said. "After all this time, you're finally…"

However, Ash didn't have time to think about the matter, because a few seconds later, the truck began to move, causing Ash to fall inside.

"Stop, I'm in here." Ash shouted, but whoever was driving wasn't able to hear him. The truck quickly sped away from the construction site, leaving Tracey by himself.

"Damn, how do I get out of here?" Ash asked, looking around the truck. The inside of the truck was nothing special, aside from the one thing that caught his eye, a large metal sphere, connected to all sorts of wires and buttons. But before Ash could look around any further, a voice came from outside the truck.

"Stop the truck!" an intercom blared. "Surrender now, and we won't need to use force."

As soon as the warning was issued, shots were fired at the truck, causing it to swerve along the road.

"The next time we shoot, we shoot to kill!" the intercom blared.

"Now what do we do?" the man driving the truck asked. "That's the military out there."

"Why do you think I'm here?" the girl asked, standing up and making her way to the back of the truck.

"I have two choices, stay and get shot or…" Ash started before the door leading to the front of the truck opened, forcing him to hide behind the machine.

"I need you to get into the subway station, think you can make it." The girl asked.

"Misty! Why don't we just use it here?" the man asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath." Misty replied, taking off her jacket.

"Ugh, fine." the man said.

'I've seen this girl before.' Ash thought as he watched her open a briefcase, containing a small, red, hexagonal crystal.

'That's a…' Ash began. But before he could complete the thought, the girl named Misty had already picked up the crystal and began transforming before his very eyes. When the Transformation was finished, Misty no longer stood where she once was. Instead, she was replaced by an orange skinned creature, still the same height as Misty, but with a tan stomach and dual tails.

"This is your last warning." the military man said from atop his Charizard. "Surrender now, or…" But the man was unable to finish his sentence as he was blasted back with a burst of water.

"A Hydro Pump?" The man next to him asked as the truck fully opened.

Standing in the doorway was Misty, her fusion with the Buizel a complete success.

"A Burst Heart!" The man shouted.

Misty jumped out of the truck, creating a small wave for her to ride on for speed.

"Damn." Ash said as the truck closed after her. "These are real terrorists."

"You guys know what this bad boy can do!" Misty shouted as she continued moving forward towards the military, firing off Hydro Pumps while avoiding the onslaught of attacks coming from the military.

"All of you, pull back and leave her to me." a voice shouted. Suddenly from the sky, a man came down, combined with his Vigoroth. "I don't know where you got that underdeveloped specimen, but it's no match to a Berserker Burst. Not to mention it's combatant is a filthy Eleven."

"Misty!" the man shouted over the radio. "We have to split up! We can't have both of us getting killed."

Suddenly out of nowhere, another Burst had appeared in front of the truck, and fired a Poison Sting forcing the truck to turn off into another exit.

"Hmph, idiotic elevens." the woman said, before joining the fight.

"Damn it, I don't have enough Power." Misty said as the Vigoroth, human half-breed came closer and closer to striking. At the last second, Misty hit him with a Water Gun and dodged, putting some distance as she fled.

"I'll admit you're good, for an eleven." the man said. "But…"

* * *

"Damn it, no cell reception." Ash said, putting his phone away. "Judging from the darkness and bumps, I'd say we're in the old underground passage. Which means they're trying to escape into the ghetto somewhere. Ok, I'm not the largest fan of the military but I'll take their protection over the terrorists." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a blinking light coming from Misty's coat. As he reached inside, he found a small radio. "Perfect. If I can give them a terrorist communicator, then they should be willing to help."

* * *

"Well, well." A man grinned, looking down at Birch.

"What are you doing?" General Birch asked.

"Looking at a man who messed up, am I wrong?" the man grinned.

"Why you…" Birch growled.

"You really screwed up big time, didn't you?" the man asked. "The terrorist came along and stole whatever you were working on for Burgh. Taking it back is no problem but you want to take them out at the same time. If they escape, it'll take you straight to their hideout. Good job, you reasoned that perfectly." he said turning around to his female companion.

"Well, I thought that it was strange to be moving everyone out like this." the woman said, shying away.

"Alright, that's enough Elm. What business does the special corp have with this?" Birch asked.

"I'm simply saying I want to help mop up your mess." Elm grinned.

"You want to help?" Birch asked, confused.

"Yes, this battle should be able to supply vital data." Elm said.

"Um, excuse me, but what is it the stole exactly?" the woman asked.

"Weezing Weapons, in other words, poison gas." Birch replied.

* * *

"The terrorists have hid themselves in the Underground Path. Your mission is to locate the weapon they stole. Investigate the Underground Path that runs through the 11 residential district and the Celadon ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them." The commander ordered over his comm radio. "Recovery of the target is to be handled by us, the royal guard. You all bare the honor of being called an honorary Sinnohian now, however you were born as elevens, therefore the stench of these traitors should be a familiar one. If you want to have the right to be a Sinnohian, then prove yourself. This is your opportunity to show your loyalty, so I expect some results."

"Yes, my lord." came the reply from the military officers.

* * *

The truck continued its way down the Path, its driver severely injured from the Poison Sting. However, as he made his way, the wheels got caught on some debris, causing it to suddenly crash.

"Have we crashed?" Ash asked, "Or.."

The noise from the crash attracted the attention of a soldier who was patrolling the area for the truck.

"Damn, the tires are stuck." the man said, flipping a switch. "Please Brock, find me."

Suddenly, the doors of the truck began to open, forcing Ash to again hide in the corner.

The soldier slowly approached the truck, being cautious of any terrorists. "404, I have eyes on the target." The young man said into his radio.

"Roger, prepare for recovery." His commander replied.

Keeping his eye on the truck, the soldier spots Ash come out of his hiding place, forcing the soldier to immediately run towards the truck.

"I can use this chance to get away." Ash said, before the soldier was upon him, kicking him away from the machine.

"That's enough killing." the soldier said as he held Ash down on the floor of the truck.

"Wait, I'm not a terrorist!" Ash shouted,but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Planning to use Weezing gas?" the soldier pressed. "Not on my watch."

"Listen to me!" Ash shouted, swinging a kick towards the soldier, causing him to jump back. "I'm not here by choice. And if that is Weezing gas, then Sinnoh must've made it."

"My god…" The soldier said as Ash walked out of the darkness of the truck.

"Enough killing?" Ash asked. "Then why not just eliminate Sinnoh?!"

"Ash?" the soldier said taking off his helmet and revealing his spiky brown hair. "It's me. Gary."

From the sudden reveal of his friend of 7 years ago, Ash was completely shocked. "Gary? You're a Sinnohian soldier?

"But you're a…" Gary started.

"I already told you." Ash said before the capsule next to them opened with a blinding yellow light similar to the light Ash saw before he entered the truck. Immediately jumping into action, Gary pushed Ash and himself onto the ground, putting his gas mask on Ash's face.

However, no gas came out of the capsule. Instead, a teen girl, around the age of the two of them, fell out, bound in clothing similar to a straight jacket. The glow seemed centered around her before fading away.

"That's not Weezing Gas." Gary said with a start.

* * *

"I'm sorry, in all my confusion, I must've left my radio in the truck." Misty said into her spare emergency one.

"That's Burst's power seems ok." Brock replied. "But did you get it?"

"Yea, We're pretty sure it's Weezing gas, just like we were told." Misty answered, leaning against the wall of the Underground Path.

"And A.J.?" Brock asked.

"I'm not sure." Misty said, hanging her head. "I think he go to the Underground."

* * *

"Answer this, Gary." Ash asks, cradling the newly appeared girl in his arms. "Doe this look like Weezing gas to you?"

"That's all we were told, I swear." Gary asserts, helping Ash get the straight jacket loosened.

Suddenly footsteps were heard echoing from behind the three of them, causing Gary and Ash to turn around to face their guests. Before them stood a group of soldiers, spearheaded by their commander, all with their Pokémon out and ready..

"Damn Eleven." The commander said upon seeing Gary."Just because you are an Honorary Sinnohian doesn't excuse what you've done."

"But sir," Gary started as he stood up and made his way to his commander. "I thought we were told this was Weezing Gas?"

"How dare you question me?" The commander shouted. "I ordered you to find it and contact us, nothing more."

'This is bad.' Ash thought. 'This is definitely poisonous. A poison that will cripple Gary's superiors if it gets out.'

"However, in light of recent events," the commander continued, "I'll make it easy on you." As he said this, the commander motioned for a Houndoom to come forward. "Command the Houndoom to eliminate the terrorist."

"But he isn't a terrorist. He's just a person who got caught up in all this." Gary explained.

"Silence!" the commander shouted. "That was an order, you swore your loyalty to Sinnoh therefore you will listen to me."

"But…" Gary started. "But I can't. I will not shoot a civilian. Not him."

Expecting his death to come, Ash was surprised by the words that came from Gary's mouth. Just as Ash was beginning to feel relieved, the commander spoke up.

"Houndoom, kill him." the commander said, no feelings of remorse at all.

Surprised, Gary quickly turned on his feet, but was too slow to stop the fire canine, who fired a point-blank Ember attack directly at his heart, making direct contact. Gary fell to the ground, his clothes singed, unmoving.

"Those look like school clothes." the commander grinned as he changed his focus to Ash. "Today is just not your lucky day." Looking back to his soldiers, "Once you have the girl, kill the kid."

For the first time in his life, Ash felt scared for his life. Truly, at this moment, death seemed like his only option.

"Damn Sinnohians…" A.J. muttered from the front seat of the truck. "Long live, Kanto!"

And with that, A.J. pushed a button on the dashboard of the truck, causing it to erupt in a glorious fire-ball.

'This is my chance!' Ash thought. Under the cover of the smoke, Ash picked the girl up and ran down the path, away from the soldiers.

* * *

"You let them get away?" Birch shouted over the comm system. "I thought you were the royal guard."

"We're sorry," the commander explained. "The blast wasn't meant to deal damage, but…"

"That doesn't matter." Birch groaned. "Why do you think only you know about her?"

"We're sorry, we are currently continuing the search for her." the commander said before cutting comm.

"Well, let's continue to the next phase." Burgh said from atop his throne stationed in his mobile command center.

"But, your highness…" Birch started, before Burgh continued.

"If the public learns of her, then my reputation will be destroyed." Burgh explained. "Tell the homeland that we're working on improvements to the ghettos. As Burgh, third prince of the empire, I command you. Destroy the Celadon Ghetto! Kill anyone and everyone in your path!"

As the orders were given, soldiers began the onslaught. Equipped with their Burst Hearts as their weapons, they went about the destruction of everything in their path. Buildings were demolished. The screams of women and children were heard as they were eliminated without prejudice. Foot soldiers went from building to building with their Pokémon, ordering them to slaughter.

"These Elevens aren't even worthy of the title Honorary Sinnohian." Birch said over the comm. "Crush every last one of them."

"Gladly." The man fused with the Vigoroth said.

"Supervisor Norman, General Birch wants you to take command in area…" a man on the comm started.

"Not a chance." Norman replied. "He has other's that can do that job. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

* * *

Tired from running down the path for so long, Ash throws the girl to the ground and falls to his knees, panting.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "What are you? This fight, this endless slaughter, It's your fault, isn't it? And because of you… because of Sinnoh… Gary's dead!"

* * *

"He's not here?" Elm asked.

"It seems like he's made his way to the front lines." His assistant answered.

"Even though we brought the Lucario?" Elm complained.

"What do we do now?" the assistant asked.

"We made our way in here, but it'll be no use if we don't have someone to use it." Elm sighed.

* * *

"Keep down." Ash said as he crawled his way out of the Underground Path. But as he looked over the last stair, all he could see were the flames of a powerful Flamethrower and the screams of the innocent people they were charring to a crisp.

"Anything new?" the commander from before asked as he walked into the run down building.

"Only Elevens here. No sight of the girl or the student that was with her." the soldier reported.

"Are you sure?" the commander asked, getting a nod in reply. "But the exit comes up here."

"Yes, that is what our maps say." the soldier confirmed.

From the corner of the room, came the startled cry of a child, only for it to be silenced by the roar of the young girl being engulfed by soon as it seemed like the commander and his soldiers were going to leave, Ash's phone blared its ringtone, causing all of the soldiers to turn around. As fast as he could, Ash disconnected the call, but it was too late.

* * *

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* *Click*

"Hm?" Dawn asked, her phone up to her ear. "Did he really just hang upon me?! That jerk."

* * *

Ash was thrown against the wall after being discovered, the girl taken from him and off to the side, guarded by the soldiers. Ash slid down the wall, gripping his newly wounded right shoulder, blood seeping from the bite marks from the Houndoom.

"Well well, what an appropriate place for the ending of this chase, terrorist." The commander chuckled.

"You bastard." Ash spit, struggling his way back to his feet.

"However, you did better that I thought you would do. As expected, you are a Sinnohian." the commander applauded. "However, this is where it ends. Houndoom, finish him off with a Flamethrower!"

Just as the death dog opened its mouth to unleash the flames, the girl jumped in front of Ash, putting her arms up as to protect him. "He can't die! Not here!" She said just before the flames engulfed her entire flames raged on, continuing to burn her, as small embers escaped past her, one making contact with Ash's left hand, setting it ablaze and boiling his skin before being quickly extinguished by him. Her screams of pain continued long after the attack was called off as the commander realized his actions.

As soon as the flames stopped, Ash quickly tried to extinguish the flames, but when he was finally able to put the flames out, her body was almost completely charred.

"Oh well. We were told to bring her back if we could." the commander shrugged. "We'll just tell them that she was killed by the terrorists after recovering her. Convincing, isn't it?"

'No… This can't be happening… First Gary, now this girl. And soon, I'm going to be…' Ash thought. 'No! It can't end like this! What about Leaf?'

Suddenly, the charred skin of the girl's hand cracked off, revealing the fair, white skin underneath before shooting out and grabbing Ash's burnt hand causing him to wince in pain. As soon as she grabbed his hand, a voice began speaking in his head.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" the voice asked. Suddenly, Ash was by himself in an endless room, confused and paralyzed. Suddenly, the girl from before appeared in front of him. "You appear to have a reason to live.

'How is this possible? She's supposed to be dead.' Ash thought, wanting to ask so many questions but unable to make a sound.

"If I gave you the power to, could you continue living?" the girl continued. "Let's make a deal. In exchange for the power I can give to you, you must grant my one and only wish. If you accept the contract, you accept its terms. While living among the people, you will live unlike all others. Your life, your time, all is different. The power of kings will leave you alone, a life of solitude. Are you prepared for that?"

Suddenly, Ash felt himself beginning to move. When he stopped moving, or stopped feeling like he was moving, he was floating in the air above a roman style platform, floating in the sky. A few people were standing on it, but paid their new visitor no attention, as if he wasn't there.

"A convergence with the Arceus Connection?" a man said, his voice booming. "So the myths are repeating themselves."

The man's voice caused Ash to grimace, filling him with rage. "Yes! I agree! I accept the conditions of this contract!"

* * *

Suddenly, Ash was once again in his body, his real body, about ready to die. Laughing, Ash stood back up, covering his left eye with his burnt hand.

"What are you laughing about?"the commander chuckled. "Finally accepting death?"

"Tell me, how should a person who hate their own nation live?" Ash asked, a wicked grin gracing his face.

"What are you saying?" the commander asks.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me? I'm just a school boy after all,killing me would be easy." Ash said. "Or have you come to terms with it? That the only ones who should kill are those willing to die?" As he said this, Ash removed his hand from his eye, his pupil morphing into a red bird.

"What… What is going on here?" the commander asked, while him and his crew slowly backed away from the school child turned demon, humans and Pokémon alike.

"I, Ash vi Akagi command you! All of you, die!" Ash said calmly as the sigil in his eye thrust forth, glowing as it entered the minds of the soldiers and their Pokémon, bending their minds to his whim.

The commander began laughing crazily. "Hehehe, of course, your highness. Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

The troop's Houndoom went about the process of burning all of the soldiers, their screams echoing in the abandoned building, their flesh melting off. After the soldiers were taken care of, the Houndoom began the process of attacking each other, mercilessly attacking each other, fangs bared, biting and ripping each other to smithereens.

When Ash came out of the trance he had been put under, he was disgusted, partly by the stench of burnt flesh, and partly because of the gruesome display he had just seen. But a part of him felt it. The power he contained.

'That was when everything changed. From then on I lived a lie, the lie of life. Even my name was a lie. My history, a lie. Everything, just a lie.' Ash thought. 'I was disgusted at how the world was, and it couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I still had hope. But now I have power?'

"Finally."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Should I keep this going, or stop it? Do you have any suggestions for what I do for the future? Leave it as a review and I'll be sure to look at and respond. Until next time.**


	2. The Aura Knight Awakens

**Before we get started with this chapter, I'd like to go into more details about the Burst Hearts. In the Pokemon manga, Pokemon ReBURST, Burst Hearts are natural things in the world, with only a limited amount of them actually existing. However, in this world, the Burst Hearts were man made. Therefore they have much more technological advancements than the ones in the manga. the best way I can think of describing what they are like is Iron Man's armor. Tony can ask JARVIS to pull up pieces of information onscreen and it doesn't really affect his fighting ability. It's effectively the same thing, except it just comes up from thought, as opposed to verbally. Thus is the reason for their comm systems being integrated in, as well as the Burst Radar. Now, onto the reviews!**

**Wynter's Fall: My first time watching it, I simply loved LelouchxKallen. However in my subsequent watches, I grew more into LelouchxCC. Basically, if its not LelouchxShirley, I'm fine. (Although they had their moments, too.) Thanks for the support!**

**Miluka: Thanks for the support! The first few chapters will practically be the same, it isn't until the major strategies start that the fights begin to be more intense that the strategies come into play, such as types and power.**

**UEG nastykiller: I understand that this is a crossover between Pokemon and Code geass, however the crossover between the two is practically never seen, so the section is a barren wasteland. I have this story posted in there as well, but it clearly hasn't had as many people look at it as this has. I would like for your continued support to the series, if you enjoy it.**

**Now that those are done, let's get on with the story! **

* * *

April 1, 1997 of the Akagi Calendar. The Sinnohian Empire declares war on Kanto. Against the Burst Heart, Sinnoh's newest weapon, Kanto couldn't even survive a month of combat. Its rights, freedom, culture and dignity, these were all stripped from the defeated country. Finally, even it's name was taken. Eleven. That became the new name for the Kantonese.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Ash asked. "What am I supposed to do with this power?"

As expected, nothing greeted that question but silence and the sounds of war from outside. However, suddenly from the doorway of the abandoned building there was an explosion followed by a woman-Seviper coming in through the door. Quickly scanning the room, she was shocked to find the charred bodies of the royal guard, barely recognizable from the flames.

'The royal guard? But how?' the woman thought before her eyes fell onto Ash. "What happened here? What is a student like you doing out here?" She asked. "Answer me, or else."

However, Ash seemed unfazed by the threat, glaring towards the woman with pure hatred. As a warning the woman fired off multiple Poison Stings at his feet.

"I said answer me!" the woman shouted.

"Disengage. At one!" Ash ordered as the sigil again appeared in his eye. However the woman seemed completely unfazed by it, instead growing more angry.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the Seviper said, pointing her blade at Ash as a challenge.

'It doesn't work? Oh well, just another problem to solve.' Ash thought. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. My father is a duke." Ash lied.

"Nobility?" the woman asked, surprised.

"My ID is right here. After you confirm who I am, I'll need your protection in getting out of here." Ash continued explaining.

"Well, then give me your ID." the woman asked extending her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust the brute force of those Bursts with any property of mine." Ash reasoned.

"Fine." the woman said as she transformed back into a normal human, the Burst heart now in her hand. "Now let me see it."

"Now, give me your Burst Heart." Ash commanded,his sigil again appearing before distorting the mind of his target.

"Of course. Here." The woman said handing it over.

"Perfect." Ash said, before fleeing.

After a few minutes, the woman came to her senses, and noticed that she suddenly didn't have her burst any more. "How? What the…"

* * *

"Come on, wake up you stubborn fool." a voice said, shocking Gary awake. "Missed your chance at getting out of this world, didn't you Private Shigeru?"

"Huh? Where…" Gary started.

"Oh, you're still in the Celadon Ghetto." the man answered.

"With Prince Burgh Right next to us, this is probably the safest place to be." the woman next to him explained. "This is what protected you, Private Shigeru." She said as she held up a small half sphere, the top half of a Pokeball.

"It made sure that the flames weren't able to get to your heart, although you did still suffer some burns." the man explained.

"Is it valuable?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Gary answered.

"I heard the Elevens believed that the gods lived in objects, so is this one-" the man started.

"Is Ash-" Gary started, before correcting himself. "What's the situation?"

"Looks like the Weezing Gas was released. Massive casualties." the man explained.

"It doesn't seem like they've caught the perpetrators yet." the woman added.

"I see…" Gary said.

"Say, Private Shigeru. How much experience do you have using a Burst Heart?" the man asked.

"But there's no way they'd make an Eleven a knight." Gary exclaimed.

"Well what if you could?" the man grinned, holding up a unique looking Burst Heart.

* * *

"Congratulations! You are now the sole user of a completely unique Burst Heart!" the man exclaimed. "Use it and your whole world will change."

"Whether you want it to or not." the woman warned.

* * *

The Sinnohians were continuing their onslaught of the Elevens, using an Emboar to set fire to the buildings. Suddenly from the ground, Water flew up with the force of a moving train, Straight through the Emboar and completely eradicating him. Out of the recently made whole came Misty, still fused with her Buizel.

"Damn Sinnohians!" Misty cried, tears flowing down her face. "How dare they do that to A.J.? How dare they do this to all of these people?"

"Misty!" Brock said over the radio. "How are your Burst levels looking?"

"I'll be fine, just keep getting the civilians out!" Misty shouted. "We can't let the civilians get caught up in this."

"But they have us surrounded!" Brock replied, struggling to hold off the Sinnohians with his Geodude.

* * *

"Hm?" Dawn asked as she felt a vibration in her pocket from her phone. "Ash? Is that you? what are you doing, where are you?"

"Not right now Dawn, listen." Ash said. "Are you near a tv?"

"One sec." Dawn said, walking into the other room and grabbing the remote. "So what's up?"

"Check the news." Ash asked. "Is there anything on Celadon?"

"News… news…" Dawn said, scrolling through the channels. "Ahh. Hm, it says that theres no access at the moment, traffic or something."

"Does it say why there's no access?" Ash asked.

"Hmm… It doesn't say." Dawn answered.

'I see. Once they're done disposing of everyone, they tell any lie they want, and the public will listen.' Ash realized. As Ash made his way through the wreckage, he came upon a chess board, causing a evil grin to mark his features.

"Are you gambling again?" Dawn scolded. "I already told you how dangerous that is."

"Yes, yes, I know." Ash said. "Also, can you tell my little sister I'm gonna be late getting back? See you."

*Click*

"Grah! Why does he always hang up on me!?" Dawn complained.

* * *

"Since they're trying to keep this lowkey, the likelihood they'll call in reinforcements is very slim. That means they'll have to win with the pieces already on the board." Ash reasoned, looking on his Burst Radar. "Still, I won't be able to get through them alone. And asking them for protection bring it's own complications. Well, I guess I need to get them to pay me back for dragging me into this."

* * *

Misty continues pushing her way through the Sinnohian forces, destroying anyone in her path. But suddenly from behind her, two Bursts appeared, one Vigoroth, and one Electabuzz.

"Oh look. It's our old friend, the Buizel Burst." Norman grinned, charging forward to attack.

"Damn!" Misty said, as she quickly tried to get away. "I only have 30 minutes left!"

"West entrance, hurry!" her radio blared, startling her. "Use the train tracks!"

"Who is this?" Misty asked. "How'd you get into this channel?"

"That doesn't matter, if you want to beat the Sinnohians then follow my every instruction." Ash commanded.

"Beat them?" Misty asked, before jumping up onto the tracks and continuing to follow them.

"Ok? Now what?" Misty asked, becoming more and more nervous.

"Oh come on you damned Eleven. What's the fun if all you do is run?" Norman asked.

Suddenly the sound of a train could be heard. Looking forward instead of facing the enemies, She saw a train, and she was headed straight towards it.

"You trusted me, and now you get your reward." Ash said. "Jump onto it."

Misty immediately complied, jumping on top of the train and causing the other two to have to hold the train in order to stop it.

"You think that this will help?" Norman asked. "You, go after her."

"Yes my lord!" the Electabuzz said, jumping into the air. But before he could even land, He was hit with a blade, thrown from a nearby window, piercing him through the heart.

"What? Friendly fire?" Norman asked confused. Looking into the building revealed the culprit was a person currently fused with a Seviper, the blade thrown being a Poison Tail. "Cease fire! The enemy is the Buizel."

But Ash didn't listen, instead peppering the Vigoroth with a Poison Sting attack, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Damn you!" Norman shouted, completely ready to jump at the Seviper but then he noticed the Buizel about to hit him with an Ice Punch. "Damn! Emergency Burst Teleport!"

With that, Norman was teleported away, leaving his Burst Heart behind, only to be shattered by the Ice Punch.

"You saved me!" Misty cheered. "But how you get your hands on a Berserker Bur-" However when she looked into the building where the Seviper once was, he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Misty!" Brock said as he and the rest of his group walked up. "What was that radio transmission?"

"Huh? He contacted you too?" Misty said surprised.

"Yea, the rest of us should be here soo-" Brock started before being interrupted by Ash on the radio.

"Are you the leader?" Ash asked to Brock.

"Huh? Yes I am but-" Brock replied.

"The tools for your victory are in that train right there. But if you want to actually win, then you'll need to listen to me." Ash explained.

As the crew opened the train cars they couldn't believe their eyes. All of the cars were filled with Suitcases with Burst Hearts inside. And not the weaker Burst Hearts they were using, but Berserker Burst Hearts, the next generation of Burst Hearts.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should listen to him." a blond headed man said.

'How could he do this?' Misty asked herself.

"Buizel!" Ash said over the radio. "How are you on energy?"

"I only have about 15 minutes." Misty replied.

"Then get an Elixir. There should be enough in the train to spare." Ash said. "For now, you'll be running decoy. In 10 minutes I'll contact you with your mission." And with that, Ash put down the radio.

"This is stressful." Ash sighed. "However, I need to put my all into this. This game is life or death."

* * *

"The terrorists are hiding among the other elevens, and are resisting our attacks." General Birch said. "However compared to our military strength, they are nothing but an annoying fly."

"That much is obvious, moving on…" Burgh insisted.

"Of course. The gas capsules will…" Birch started.

"Be exactly what the public thinks they are." Burgh finished.

"Yes, and the search for the girl continues as we speak." Birch said.

"Of course. Whether she's alive or dead, I need to have her back." Burgh stressed.

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?" the blond haired man said. "I mean if the trackers on these things were disabled, how do we know this isn't a trap?"

"The Sinnohians have the advantage, theres no reason they'd need to set a trap." Brock insisted as he fused with a Rhydon. "Now everyone, get into position."

"Rhydon, can you hear me?" Ash asked over the radio. "Is everything going smoothly? You shouldn't find too many differences from your normal bursts."

"Who are you?" Brock asked. "At least give us a name."

"I can't. Who knows whether Sinnoh is tracing these signals?" Ash replied as Misty got into her decoy position. "Now, the Enemy will be nearing your location in a half minute. Fire any and all grass type attacks towards the west through the wall on my signal."

"You can't be serious!" the blond said, unbelievingly.

"Grotles, Roselias. Prepare to fire your Bullet Seeds." Brock commanded.

* * *

"Enemy spotted near sector 6." the radio sounded. "Permission to engage?"

"Hm, foolish Elevens, thinking they can out maneuver me." Burgh sighed.

"You are cleared to move in Gastrodon." Birch commanded. "Bring along Hippopotas for support."

"Understood." the radio sounded before shutting off.

* * *

"Ok, now attack!" Ash shouted into his radio.

Suddenly through the wall, hundreds of seeds flew at the speed of bullets, pounding into the unsuspecting Bursts, killing them instantly.

"Sir, both Gastrodon and Hippopotas were wiped out." one of Burgh's commanders announced.

"What? Were they ambushed?" Burgh asked surprised.

* * *

"Hehe. The tracker is like a double edged sword." Ash grinned. "Although it can help you keep track of your own soldiers, if the enemy gets a hold of it, then they can find out where all their opposition is. As long as these terrorists listen to me, then all conditions will be met."

"Rhydon, Prinplup." Ash commanded. head to the west 250 meters, then prepare to attack with your Rock and Water attacks."

"You heard the man, Barry, get ready." Brock ordered.

"Why should I have to listen to this prick?" Barry complained.

"Prinplup, are you on the way?" Ash asked.

"God damn it, I'm going!" Barry said, charging after the departing Brock.

"Wait for it…" Ash said. "Now, fire!"

Jumping from the debris they were hiding behind, they easily overtook the unsuspecting Fire squad, killing them almost instantly.

* * *

"Enemy moving on sector 7!" the commander announced.

"Send Fire squad, I mean the Rock squad." General birch commanded. "I don't care who just get someone out there!"

"How is this possible?" Bugh asked. "Is it possible they've gotten a hold of Burst Hearts?"

"Rock squads been intercepted, what should we do?" the commander asked.

"Change channels! The enemy must be intercepting it!" Birch ordered.

"We already have, 6 times!" the commander replied.

"Well do it again! We can't lose here!" Birch shouted before the video feed suddenly changed to the smiling face of Professor Elm.

"Well hello there." Elm greeted.

"Get out of here Elm, we are in the middle of a battle here!" Birch shouted.

"Well it seems like one you seem to be losing, might as well send out our secret weapon." Elm grinned.

"We don't have time for your little games right now Elm." Burgh growled.

"Suit yourselves." Elm shrugged, before signing off.

* * *

"Luxio, fire Thunderbolt in positions 3, 8, and 5." Ash commanded. "Croagunk, fire Poison Sting as suppressing fire while Snover sneaks in from behind."

Ench attack struck hard, causing more and more losses for the Sinnohians. With each Burst Heart destroyed, the terrorists became more and more encouraged, now not even thinking twice before following Ash's orders.

* * *

"Flying Squad's just been taken out, your highness." Birch reported.

"Well then send in Water squad!" Burgh commanded.

"But that will break formation." Birch reasoned.

* * *

'Now the enemy only has 8 options' Ash thought.

"Break up the units guarding me in order to keep formation, however we need to advance on their position right away!" Burgh ordered.

* * *

"Hm?" Norman questioned as he continued his trek back to base. "Why are they breaking formation?"

* * *

"Hm, an even stupider move than I thought." Ash said, "Well Burgh never was a smart strategist. Buizel, are you ready?"

"We're all set over here." Misty revealed over the radio.

"Good, all the pieces are in play." Ash said.

"Their main force is centered around the old casino." Burgh reasoned. "Send in the Bug and Dark squads as well. We'll trap them all and finish this in one fell swoop."

The Bursts continued their way to the location told by Prince Burgh. However, when they arrived, they found no enemy troops, not even a trace to where they had gone.

"And with this move, I call check." Ash said.

Underneath where the Sinnohian troops were located, Brock thrust his fist into the ground, calling forth a powerful Earthquake attack, before quickly running away from the epicenter. Suddenly, the ground the Sinnohians were standing on collapsed, causing them all to fall into the crater, crushed underneath the rubble.

"Haha! It worked!" Ash laughed. "Finally, my wish will be granted. My wish, to destroy Sinnoh!"

* * *

'Who am I even fighting here? His strategies are flawless.' Burgh thought. 'No he can't be. Could he even be stronger than Paul?'

"Elm!" Burgh shouted.

"You rang?" Elm said, once again appearing on the monitor.

"Can it win?" Burgh asked. "Your little toy?"

"Oh please Prince Burgh," Elm said, "Try to call it the Lucario."

* * *

"Have you gone over the manual?" the assistant asked.

"I skimmed." Gary answered.

"You have the top score in the simulator, so it should be just like that." the assistant revealed.

"Listen, about what you said…" Gary started.

"The likelihood of that is near zero." the woman ensured.

"But it isn't zero, right?" Gary asked.

"Just don't do anything to reckless, since we are still working on it, it doesn't have a teleportation system yet." the woman revealed.

"Got it, thanks Ivy." Gary said as he was handed a small gem. "So this is it."

"That's right, this is the test Burst Heart developed by the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps." Ivy confirmed. "Lucario, the world first 6th generation Burst Heart."

"Well then, shall we get the basic startup underway?" Elm asked.

"Calibrating movement speed." a scientist announced.

"Calibrating reaction time." another said.

"Determining power output." a third chimed in.

"Everythings going as per the data." Elm said under his breath.

"We're all ready on our end." Ivy reported.

"Ok then." Gary said, gripping the Burst Heart tightly in his hand. "Lucario, Burst!"

And with that, a blinding light came forth from where Gary was once standing. When it became bright enough to see again, Gary was no longer there, at least no longer as Gary. In his place was a blue furred creature, standing a good 5 inches taller than Gary once was. His midsection was a bright tan color, with a large spike sticking out from the front. his hands each had a spike on them as well, and he had a black mask embedded into his face, with the tied off ends blowing in the wind. The only thing that looked anything like the original Gary was the face, which close up was completely recognizable.

"Now, let's go!" Gary shouted, making a full sprint towards the battle, stirring up pounds of dust in his path.

"Well he sure is a fine specimen, now isn't he." Elm remarked.

* * *

"Hm? What's that?" Barry asked, spotting a blue blur off in the distance. "That doesn't seem like a Berserke-" Before he could finish, the blur had caught up to him, before slamming his fist into his face, sending him careening into a nearby building.

"Hehe." Ash laughed from his perch above the battlefield. "It should be too long now. One more attack should break through their last defences."

"This is Water group, reporting that the enemy has been sighted." the radio blared.

"Hm? Reinforcements? Well I guess real battles are different." Ash sighed. "What's your status?"

"Most of the squad has teleported out, but they were able to take out 6 of us in no time flat!" the man reported.

"Enemy numbers?" Ash asked.

"That's the issue, there's only one!" the man shouted. "We've never seen anything like it, we think its a new mod-" Suddenly, the radio cut off, as the man reporting in was struck down by the lone assailant.

"Damn." Ash cursed. "Remained of Water group, fire at the enemy with Hydro Pump!"

The sole survivors off the squad immediately complied, firing off water at high pressures directly at the enemy. However the enemy was unmoving, instead choosing to cross his arms in a defensive stance. The water, which would've easily killed anyone it hit directly, seemed to have no effect on the man.

"Damn, what the hell is this!?" Ash asked, looking over the battle. "How could he endure such an attack head on?"

"Damn Sinnohian, you'll pay for-" the soldier started before being swiftly defeated by the new contender.

"They're all useless." Ash said, clenching his fist. "With everything I've given them, they should be able to take out this simple little soldier, even if it was unexpected."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gary continued his onslaught of the enemy forces. Not a single enemy could do anything to him, his agility was too high, no one could even lay a finger on him.

"Yes, now I'll be able to stop them right here." Gary said. "No more innocent people will be slaughtered in this fight."

"Fire units 3 and 4, hold him up until the reinforcements can arrive." Ash ordered.

"We're trying!" one of the units shouted back. "But he's just too strong!"

"Oh no!" the other shouted before radio communication was cut.

"What's happening down there?" Ash asked. "Damn it!"

"You bastard!" Brock shouted, before charging into battle.

"No Rhydon, don't just charge in!" Ash shouted, but it was too late. Brock had already ended up like the others, forced to teleport and leave his Burst Heart behind to be destroyed.

* * *

"Well well. It seems like I'll owe my older brother another favor." Burgh grinned. "Oh well, it was needed after all."

"How is this possible?" Ivy asked. "The readings are much higher than in the simulation."

"That's because the user has more of a drive now than when he was simply using a computer." Elm grinned.

"Damn it." Gary grimaced. "I have to end this quickly. I haven't healed from my injuries yet."

"Hm?" Gary asked as his sensors suddenly picked up another unit. Looking into a nearby building, he saw Seviper, looking over the rubble from above. Jumping into action, Gary quickly leaped the building and slammed into the unsuspecting opponent with a powerful Close Combat.

"No don't tell me." Ash growled, pulling himself to his feet. "This is the one unit? The one causing me so much trouble?"

"You!" Gary shouted. "Your their leader, aren't you?"

'Damn, I have to get away, but he's so fast, getting past him's almost impossible' Ash thought.

Suddenly, Misty came from the sky, slamming into Gary with a powerful Ice Punch, getting his attention off of Ash for a moment.

"Consider this my debt repaid, now go, I'll hold him off!" Misty shouted.

Taking this chance, Ash fled the building as fast as he could, leaving the battle to her.

"Damn it, you aren't getting away!" Gary shouted, quickly getting rid of Misty with an ExtremeSpeed, forcing her to teleport. After she was finished, Gary quickly caught up with Ash.

"Damn it, stay back!" Ash said, firing Poison Sting after Poison Sting at the enemy. However, the attack just seemed to bounce off him, not even causing him to slow down.

"You won't be getting away from me!" Gary shouted as he continued the pursuit. Suddenly, Ash began firing at the buildings, causing them to crumble and send debris Gary's way. However Gary was easily able to dodge all of the pieces of rubble, his speed more than a match for the randomness of the fragments.

"Damn, is he some kind of monster?" Ash asked, before seeing something startling. From the building that he just destroyed, a young woman began to fall. Not skipping a beat, Gary jumped up the still falling rubble and caught the woman, carefully bringing her to the ground.

"He stopped to rescue someone in the middle of battle?" Ash questioned, as he continued fleeing from the scene.

* * *

"He saved someone?" Elm asked, reviewing the tapes.

"It seems so." Ivy replied.

"Hmm… Interesting." Elm observed.

As soon as he put the woman back onto the ground, she ran away, scared more by what had just saved her than what she had just experienced.

"Gary?" Ivy asked over the radio. "How about you head back? We should look into your injuries more and tend to them."

"No, I can keep going." Gary answered, standing back up.

"Just make sure you watch your energy reserves." Elm reminded.

"Will do." Gary replied, before cutting off the channel.

"My my, this lads proving to be quite the experiment." Elm grinned.

* * *

"Halt! I need your ID before I can let you pass." the guard announced

"One thing first, this wouldn't happen to be Prince Burgh's mobile base, would it?" the man dressed in soldier asked.

"Yes, now I need to see your ID, or I will be forced to escort you off the premises." The guard said, his Luxio growling.

"Well then this is perfect." the man said, taking off his helmet. "Here it is, all by itself, with barely any guards. Just as planned."

"Planned?" the guard asked.

"Yes, now I have to ask you to let me through now." Ash asked, forcing the man to comply.

"Yes, of course." the guard said as both him and his Luxio stepped aside to let Ash pass.

* * *

Having just teleported away from combat, Misty was running around, searching for her allies.

"Misty!" Brock shouted, beckoning her into the alley where they ran to meet their allies.

"Damn you terrorists!" a man shouted. "If it weren't for you none of this would be happening."

"Ah shut up, you damn coward!" Barry shouted.

"Don't you know how many people died because of this?" a woman asked, cradling her child in her arms.

"Do you know how many of our people got killed?" Barry countered.

"Brock, do you have any idea who that was on the radio?" Misty asked.

"No clue." Brock said, "He won't answer when I call in, so maybe-"

Brock was suddenly cut off by the door to the building they were holding refuge in blew open, showing a Burst, this one of Cranidos, ready to finish off all of the remaining Elevens.

"So this is where you all ran off to." the Cranidos grinned. "Might as well say your goodbyes now."

"Damn it! This is what we get for listening to someone we don't even know instead of just using the Weezing gas." Barry complained. "Damn it A.J."

"Now, die!" the Cranidos shouted, before charging forward.

"Silver!" Misty shouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes before a voice was projected throughout the entirety of the ghetto.

"Soldiers!" Burghs voice sounded, causing the Cranidos to skid to a stop. "I hereby order a ceasefire!"

"What?!" the Cranidos growled.

"I, Burgh vi Akagi, 3rd prince of the empire and supreme viceroy of this land command you. Ceasefire at once!" Burgh's voice continued. "All units, report back in immediately. Any casualties will be treated equally, whether Sinnohian or Eleven."

* * *

"I've done what you wanted, now get your damn weasel off of me." Burgh growled.

"Come back here for now, Sneasel." the man commanded.

"Well now that we've taken the time to get acquainted, hows about we go play some cards?" Burgh sarcastically remarked. "Or how's a rousing game of chess?"

"Oh, chess would be a much better choice." the man replied, taking off his helmet. "After all, whenever we used to play, I had no trouble beating you. Every single time."

"What are you talking about?" Burgh asked, startled. "Just who are you?"

"What you don't recognize me?" Ash asked, walking forward into the light. "I'm hurt, big brother."

Burghs eyes almost flew from his head from the shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Eldest son of the late Empress Cynthia, 17th in line to the imperial throne, and officially dead." Ash grinned, mockingly bowing. "Ash vi Akagi, at your service."

"Ash?!" Burgh stuttered. "But you… your…"

"Dead?" Ash asked. "A lot has changed in the world, and I have been invited back in, your highness. And now, everything will be different."

"Everything."

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter, episode, stage, whatever you want to call it. Let me know how it was, your support is always a help to me, helps me know someone out there is really enjoying this. Although I still have many of the aspects of this ironed out, I'm willing to consider anything that you guys give to me in terms of suggestions, so be sure to review. Until next time.**


	3. A False Classmate

**Note: For the one percent of you who don't know, Onii-chan means older brother. Now, not much happens in this chapter, but I have managed to slip in some changes to how things play out. There's really not much else to say here, so on to reviews. **

**Lara: I'm glad you liked it. As you wished, here's the next chapter. **

**Well, thats all for those. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

April 1, 1997 of the Akagi Calendar. The Sinnohian Empire declares war on Kanto. Against the Burst Heart, Sinnoh's newest weapon, Kanto couldn't even survive a month of combat. Its rights, freedom, culture and dignity, these were all stripped from the defeated country. Finally, even it's name was taken. Eleven. That became the new name for the Kantonese.

* * *

"Why the hell are we letting these filthy elevens get away?" Norman asked. "Have we forgotten about the weezing gas?"

"But it was a direct order from Prince Burgh." the soldier reported.

"And General Birch?" Norman pushed. "Get him and the others on the line, right now!"

"I would, but they aren't at their post." the soldier said.

"Are you saying Prince Burgh is in there alone?" Norman growled.

* * *

"A-Ash!" Burgh stuttered. "It's great to be able to see that you're alive. They said you died during the war. Now come with me, we'll go back to the homeland together."

"What, so I can just be another pawn for your broken empire?" Ash asked. "Or have you forgotten why I was sent here in the first place?"

Burgh gasped, the memories suddenly flowing back into him.

"That's right. It's all because my mother was killed." Ash remembered.

* * *

Flames flew in through the windows, shattering them and scorching anything in it's path. When the flames finally subsided, Lady cynthia was already dead on the ground, covering her young child, Leaf, in order to protect her from the flames.

* * *

"My mother was never nobility, she was a commoner by birth. However, she was able to ascend to the title of knight of honor." Ash remembered. "Even though the reports said it was terrorists, I know. I know that the nobles dispatched of her, she was disgracing them and their birth!"

"But it wasn't me!" Burgh cried. "I promise!"

"Then you'll tell me who it was, I won't let you lie." Ash said, as the sigil once again appeared in his eye. "Now, who killed my mother!?"

The bird flew into Burgh's eye, forcing him to listen and obey Ash's request. He immediately calmed from his stressed out state and spoke clearly.

"Giovanni, the first prince, and Sabrina, the first princess." Burgh revealed. "They'll be able to tell you what you need to know."

"So they're the leaders of this fiasco?" Ash asked, getting no response from Burgh. "So that's all you know, then. Alright."

As soon as Ash's power wore off, Burgh again became a frantic mess. "I didn't do it! Please, believe me!" he cried.

"I know that." Ash said, looking over to the Sneasel at his side with a grin. "However…"

"No… No you can't." Burgh pleaded. "We may different mother's but we still have the same blood."

"The world won't change if you don't get your hands little dirty." Ash said, nodding his head towards Sneasel, who immediately jumped into action.

* * *

"Wake up, Ashy." Melody said, dropping a stack of papers in front of him. "I know you were sleeping, you were practically drooling."

"Sheesh, there's no need to beat me up over something like that." Ash complained.

"You deserve everything you're getting, especially after ditching me yesterday." Tracey grinned.

"Yea, what was up with you yesterday?" Dawn questioned.

"Well…" Ash started.

"That's enough gossiping already!" Melody complained. "We need to take care of this budget problem, right now."

"Or what, the Ponyta club gonna come running in here like a stampede?" Tracey asked.

"Please, we need to get this done." the girl in the corner said.

"Oh, not you too, Fennel." Tracey sighed.

"Well, maybe this could've been done if we were told about this yesterday." Dawn said.

"I'd prefer if we weren't told until tomorrow, then we'd have a better excuse to give up." Tracey grinned.

"A perfect idea, let's do it." Ash joined in.

"Spirit!" Melody shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Trying that whole spirit spell again?" Tracey asked, rubbing his ears.

"Of course, I want you all putting your all into these things." Melody grinned.

"Well can we at least get some warning before you do that?" Ash asked. "Besides, I don't think that shouting a word will influence anything."

"Well I sure feel it working." Dawn said.

"A good body and drive, I like it." Melody grinned.

"The fashion club needs us to stay in shape." Dawn adds.

"Not the part of the body I was talking about." Melody denied. "I've seen you in the ladies room. You've sure got it, at at such a young age too."

"What are you saying, you pervert?" Dawn asked, covering herself up as much as possible.

* * *

"Melody is such a pervert, bring that stuff into the meeting like that." Dawn complained.

"Well that's Melody for you." Fennel joked.

"Look at it this way, we got the budget balanced on time, so that's one last thing that we have to worry about." Tracey shrugged as they walked back into their classroom.

"Hey, look at this." A boy said, as he raised the volume on his portable TV.

"The terrorists were reported to have used Weezing gas in this most recent attack, centered in the Celadon Ghetto." the reporter reported. "The amount of casualties is unknown, but it seems to be high for both Sinnohians and Elevens."

"See that's why I asked you about it yesterday, Dawn." Ash revealed. "I had a friend who knew about this as it happened, but I didn't know if it had made it to the news yet."

'This is odd.' Ash thought. 'Are they trying to cover it up?' As he thought this, his mind flashed back to the events of yesterday, causing him to almost throw up.

'Are they holding back an anarchy?' Ash continued. 'Or… hm, seems I wasn't completely victorious, was I?'

* * *

"Hmph, that filthy general's testimony was laughable at best."Norman scoffed.

"You mean General Birch's?" the woman asked.

"The murderer snuck past not only our ground forces but past the royal guard as well." Norman complained. "We won't be able to find him so easily."

"Norman, with Prince Burgh dead, we purebloods can-" the woman started before being silenced.

"Calm down Lucy, in due time." Norman grinned. "We still need to get the people on our side."

* * *

"Hey look, it's Misty!" a girl squealed as Ash walked back into the room, causing him to look up.

"How are you?" another girl asked. "Are you still sick?"

"We've been so worried about you." the final one said.

"I should be fine." Misty replied, standing from his seat and giving Ash a good look at her face, startling him as he recognized her.

'I knew that the terrorist looked familiar.' Ash thought. 'She's my classmate. But why terrorism?'

"Besides, if I'm out of school the whole year, I won't be able to keep contact with anyone." Misty grinned.

"Well well Lelouch, seeing something you like?" Tracey grinned, elbowing him in the side.

"Just surprised. She hasn't been here all year." Ash revealed.

"Ah yes, little miss Misty Waterflower. Apparently she's sick, very frail. She was barely in school last year either." Tracey said. "But even at that, she has some of the highest grades in the class, and being a Waterflower, has money and well bred. Personally, I think she's out of your league."

"Seriously, Tracey?" Ash complained.

"Don't try to hide it." Tracey jabbed.

* * *

'If I can test her reflexes, then I should have a good idea if its her or not.' Ash thought. 'There's no way a frail little girl could successfully use a Burst Heart.'

"Hey, Tracey, how about we go out and play frisbee?" Ash asked after finishing his lunch. "We still have a bit of time until class starts."

"Sure let's get going." Tracey jumped, "Though I thought you hated anything physical?"

"Might as well get used to it." Ash shrugged. 'Perfect, right into my hand.'

"Oh I get it, trying to impress the new girl, eh?" Tracey grinned.

"Oh cut it out, Tracey." Ash complained.

"Whatever." Tracey said.

After awhile of throwing the frisbee around, Misty began walking past the boys, on the way back to class before it started.

'Perfect.' Ash thought, purposely throwing the frisbee spastically, when in reality aiming directly at Misty.

"Look out!" Ash shouted, making it seem more convincing.

If Misty were a frail girl, the frisbee would've simply hit her, or maybe she could have dodged. But Misty did neither of these. Instead, she quickly snatched it out of the air, proving exactly what Ash wanted to know.

"Wait here, Tracey." Ash said, running off to Misty. "I'll go get it."

"Oh sure, and it just so happens t be Misy over there, right?" Tracey grinned.

"I said stop with that!" Ash shouted, continuing on his way.

'There's practically no doubt anymore.' Ash thought approaching Misty. 'But one more thing, just to be certain.'

'Crap, he must've noticed.' Misty winced. 'Why do I have to play the frail little kid, anyway?'

"Those are some fast reflexes you have there." Ash questioned. "I thought you've been bedridden?"

"I have…" Misty said, avoiding the question and beginning to walk away. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to get to class."

"Just one more thing?" Ash said, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him, the sigil appearing in his eye. "I need you to answer all my questions."

"Yes, anything you need." Misty said, her mind manipulated to listen.

"Were you the Buizel Burst yesterday in the Celadon incident?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Misty admitted.

"Why are you a terrorist?" Ash asked.

"I am half Kantonese, half Sinnohian." Misty revealed.

"A halfbreed?" Ash asked startled. "But still, why resort to terrorism?"

* * *

"Hey, Tracey! It's almost time for class." Dawn said, running up. "Huh? I thought Ash was with you."

"He's over there right now." Tracey said, pointing to where Ash and Misty were talking. "Seems that you've got some competition."

But Dawn didn't respond, instead choosing to look at the two of them, longingly.

* * *

Suddenly, Misty shook herself from the trance. "Um, did you need anything?" she asked, cautiously.

"No, that's all." Ash said, starting to walk away. "Actually," Ash started, turning around, the sigil again in his eye. "Don't talk to anyone one else about Celadon."

"Celadon?" Misty asked. "Why are you talking about that?"

Confused as to why his command went unanswered, Ash tried again. "Go to class."

"Not until you tell me what's going on here." Misty insisted. "Why'd you bring up Celadon?"

'It's not working?' Ash thought. 'Has the power run out or something?'

"Ash! Misty!" A voice shouted from the other side of the courtyard, causing them to look over.

"It's time for class!" Dawn finished, beckoning them over.

"Damn!" Ash said. "It's my turn to present!" And with that, Ash left Misty behind, alone to question the previous conversation.

'Why didn't it work?' Ash thought as he jogged to his class. 'I'll need to look into it later.'

* * *

"What should we do?" a woman asked, folding paper. "He might be late getting home again."

"He said that we'd eat dinner together." A girl in a wheelchair answered. "So we should wait."

"Ok then." the woman said, finishing her folding. "Here, it's done."

"What is it?" the girl asked, taking it from her, unable to see it, thus resorting to feeling it with her hands.

"It's called a Wishmaker." the woman explained. "For every month that passes, you put down a tab and make a wish. If the gods look upon you, then you'll get your wish granted when all seven tabs are placed."

"Wow!" the girl exclaimed, before suddenly looking towards the door.

"Ms. Leaf?" the woman asked, concerned about the sudden movement.

Suddenly, the door opened, as Ash walked through. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Yay! Onii-chan's home!" Leaf shouted.

"Welcome home, sir." the woman said.

"It's good to see you Leaf, Delia." Ash said, greeting them.

* * *

"As you know, this project was a complete and utter failure." Birch revealed. "as such, this research outpost is dismantled."

"What?" the scientists protested. "But then how-"

"I have a station for you in Lavender Town. I want you to move everything out there." Birch explained. "Even though none of us remember it, we apparently left Prince Burgh alone in the base with his murderer. I will most likely be brought to the homeland to atone for my sins. However, we must not allow his majesty to know of this project in the meantime!"

"Understood, we'll move it out immediately." the scientists answered.

* * *

"Miss Delia was just teaching me about origami." Leaf described as Ash helped her eat. "If you fold a paper right, you can make all sorts of things."

"Please, slow down, eat a little bit." Ash said, laughing. "I'm still here, so you can take your time."

"Thanks onii-chan." Leaf said, allowing Ash to feed her before speaking up again. "You had me worried yesterday. When you didn't come home."

"I did? Well I'm sorry. I had some things I needed to think about." Ash explained.

Suddenly, Leaf put her hand on Ash's causing him to wince as the pain from his burn erupted once again.

"Ash, what happened to your hand?" Leaf gasped, noticing the wince and the deformed flesh.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ash ensure.

"If you're certain… Oh! Delia said that if I fold one of these down every month, then my wish will come true." Leaf said, holding up the Wish Maker. "So if you have any wishes…"

"Oh no, I don't have any." Ash insisted. "What about you? What do you wish for?"

"I want the world to be a gentler place." Leaf answered after thinking it over.

"Well when you see again, I'm sure the world will be." Ash ensured.

"You promise?" Leaf asked.

"Promise." Ash replied. 'If only. Our future is limited at best. The Fleura family's sheltering us for now, but how long will that last? If anyone finds out, our closest friends, Tracey, Dawn, they'll abandon us. We'll just be taken back to the homeland as bargaining chips. So it's my job. My job to make this world a safer place.' Suddenly, Leaf gripped Ash's pinkie in her own.

"It's called a pinkie promise. Delia taught me it yesterday." Leaf said. "Now we can't break this promise no matter what."

"And what happens if I do break it?" Ash asked.

"Then your pinkie gets cut off. But you wouldn't lie." Leaf smirked.

"Of course. I'd never lie."Ash insisted. 'Not to you at least.'

* * *

'My only weapon.' Ash thought, looking at his eye in his reflection. 'And I don't even know how it works.'

"Oh, Ash!" a teacher called, walking across the bridge. "Class is starting soon, better get a move on."

"Oh, ok." Ash said. "Just one question."

"Sure, what do you need?" the teacher asked.

"What are the topics on the next quiz?" Ash asked, the sigil once again appearing on his eye.

"The basics of Pokemon Biology and the effects Pokemon have on their environment." the teacher answered.

"Thank you." Ash replied, releasing the teacher from his powers. 'So it still works. Then that must mean...'

"Well if that's all…" The teacher started, beginning to walk away.

"Just one question," Ash said, activating his power. "What are the topics for the next class quiz?"

"Yea, like I'd just go and tell you." The teacher sighed, continuing to leave. "Maybe if you did your work like the other students…"

'So that's it, huh?' Ash thought, grinning. 'It can only work on a person once.'

* * *

"So how are things going back at school?" Brock asked over the phone.

"Horrible." Misty answered. "Can't I just come back?"

"The army's on high alert since the battle." Brock replied. "You're safer staying there."

"But what about that person?" Misty asked. "How are we going to find him?"

"You can't just go chasing around a voice." Brock sighed. "Besides, Silver would love to see that you're in school again. Just don't worry about Celadon for now." And with that, the call was cut.

'How can I not worry about Celadon? What about everyone-' Misty started thinking, before she remembered something from yesterday.

"Don't talk to anyone else about Celadon." The boy said in her memories.

'Is it possible?' Misty asked herself. 'Could he have been the voice on the radio?'

* * *

"The first step would be making sure the Pokemon is bred well, ensuring that it gets the best traits from both parents." Ash said, presenting to the class. "Next would be the training of the Pokemon itself-" Ash continued presenting as Misty began thinking.

'It sounds like him.' Misty thought. 'Or does it? Damn, I can barely remember.'

"Excellent, now return to your seat." the teacher said once Ash was finished.

On his way back to his seat, he caught the eye of Misty, with a half glare painted on her face.

'I only mentioned Celadon to her, but if she was there, then there's no point taking any chances.' Ash thought, taking his seat.

'If he knows who I am then," Misty thought.

'There's no other option, as soon as I can," Ash continued.

'Get rid of him.' Misty finished.

* * *

Down the highway, a truck escorted by Berserker Bursts made its way down the path.

"And the research team?" Birch asked into the radio.

"Moved to Lavender yesterday, as per orders." the radio replied.

"Thank you." Birch said, cutting the communication, putting his hand on the coffin in front of him. "I hope you can forgive me, your highness."

* * *

"Hey Ash, you coming?" Dawn asked, about to leave the classroom.

"Not right now, I have somethings to deal with." Ash said getting up from his seat and walking to Misty. "Hey, do you have a moment? I have to speak with you."

"What?" Dawn squealed from the corner, before quickly covering her mouth.

"Of course, in fact, I was waiting for your invitation."

"What!?" Dawn shrieked, but she was ignored as the both left the room.

* * *

Back on the highway, none of the original convoy was remaining, only replaced by the shattered remains of their Burst Hearts and the attacking Berserker Bursts. They immediately jumped upon the truck, tearing the top of it open.

"Do you understand us now?" The vigoroth shouted, after tearing the top of the truck off.

"I already told you!" Birch screamed.

"Oh, that you don't remember?" the Vigoroth complained. "Do you really think we'll believe that?"

"Please, Norman, believe me!" Birch pleaded. "Just ask the others, they'll vouch for me!"

"Oh, spare the dramatics." Norman said, "I won't allow you to stay at his majesty's side any longer."

* * *

"Oh, wow." Misty said, awed at the size of the room she was lead into. "I didn't even know this room existed."

"This is the clubroom for the Student Council." Ash explained. "It was built as a ballroom originally, but isn't used for much anymore."

"And we won't be disturbed?" Misty asked.

"Exactly." Ash answered, the air immediately growing tense after the word was uttered.

Possibly just to spite Ash, a voice rang out from the top of the stairs. "Here we go!" Dawn shouted. "This is the flash drive, right?"

"Oh thank god, you found our lab data." Fennel sighed, relieved.

"I just wish the floors were more comfortable to crawl on." Tracey complained.

"So you found it?" Melody asked, coming in with a tray full of food.

"Um, Melody? What is all this?" Ash asked.

"Why, a party of course!" Melody explained. "I thought that's why you brought her. My dad said we should invite Misty into the Student Council. You know, since she's always sick, the other clubs would be an issue. Oh how rude!" Melody jumped, turning to Misty. "My name's Melody, the student council president."

"My name's Tracey, the secretary." Tracey introduced as the rest of them came down the stairs. "If you ever have any questions, just come to me."

"I'm Dawn, and I'm also in the fashion club." Dawn said, "It's nice to meet you."

"A.. And I'm Fennel." Fennel said shyly from the back.

"Um, Dawn?" Leaf asked, coming into the room with a box of pizza on her lap. "Think you can help a little bit?"

"Coming Leaf!" Dawn shouted, making her way to the young girl.

"Wait, Leaf?" Ash asked. "You knew too?"

"This is Ash's little sister, Leaf." Melody explained.

"I'm still in middle school still, so I can't be on the council yet." Leaf explained.

"Nonsense, we all accept you as a member as much as we accept Ash." Tracey joked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ash said.

"Well, it's not like you do any work." Dawn pointed out.

"Oh not you too, Dawn." Ash complained.

"Come on, let's stop this bickering and get this party started." Melody said, taking out a bottle. "And look what I've got , just for the occasion."

"Champagne?" Fennel gasped, "But we can't Melody."

"Oh come on, It's a party." Melody grinned, trying to get the cap off.

"Come on, stop it Melody!" Dawn said, trying to take the bottle from her.

"Hey, Ash!" Melody shouted, throwing the bottle his way. "Catch!"

Surprised, Ash managed to catch it, only after jostling it around a little. The shaking around caused the already loosened cap to fly off, releasing the champagne everywhere. Misty, not expecting the onslaught of liquid, was quickly soaked.

* * *

"Damn, this is why I hate Sinnohians, always so carefree." Misty said to herself, cleaning herself off in the shower.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Misty to break out of her daydream state.

"Hey, it's Ash." Ash said from the other side of the door. "I got some clothes for you."

"Come in, curtains closed." Misty replied.

"Sorry about them." Ash said, walking into the room. "They can get a little crazy sometimes."

"Oh, it's no problem. It's uplifting really, after being forced to stay inside for so long." Misty lied.

"Well, I hope you don't mind guys clothes for now." Ash said, putting his clothes down near the shower.

"It's fine, but that was fast of you." Misty remarked. "You made your way to the boys dorm and back pretty quickly."

"I wish, it's actually because I stay here." Ash explained. "My sister would have issues living in the dorms, so Melody and her family let's us live here."

"I see." Misty said, looking down.

"Well, if thats it…" Ash said, as he started leaving the room.

"Wait!" Misty said, interrupting him. After a second of waiting, she again spoke up. "Can you hand me my purse over there?"

"Sure thing." Ash said as he grabbed, walking up to her not looking. Suddenly, Misty grabbed his hand, forcing him to drop the purse into the shower. "That's a strong grip for a weak little girl."

"Shut up. Were you in Celadon that day?" Misty asked, her eyes focused into a glare.

"Celadon? What do you mean?" Ash said, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Misty growled. "Why did you mention Celadon yesterday?"

"What's wrong with mentioning Celadon?" Ash said, dodging the question.

"Don't answer my question with more questions!" Misty said, reaching down for her purse. "Now is a yes or a no? Were you in Celadon?" From inside of her purse, Misty pulled out a pokeball. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, the phone began ringing. A silence filled the room, only interrupted every few seconds by the chimes of the phone.

"You know, they'll probably come if we don't answer that." Ash grinned. "Can I?"

Misty nodded, and Ash reached for the phone, Misty still having a tight grip on his wrist.

"Hello, Fleura Academy Student Council." Ash said, picking up the phone. "Oh, her? She's right here." Speaking away from the phone, "It's for you. He says he knows you."

Surprised, Misty put down her pokeball and grabbed the phone from Ash. "Hello?" Misty said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Nice to know your still in the realm of the living, Buizel." A voice said from the phone.

Misty's eyes grew wide as she looked at Ash, who's left hand was still in her grip, sporting a nasty burn. 'Was I wrong?' Misty thought. 'Then why'd he mention Celadon?'

"Tomorrow, Six O'clock. Meet me at Silph Co. Alone." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Misty asked, momentarily forgetting Ash's presence. "How did you stop the attacks?"

Suddenly, the line was cut, causing Misty to become infuriated. "Damn it! Don't hang up on me!"

"What did you mean by stop the attacks?" Ash questioned, making his presence again known. "Seems you keep dangerous company."

"Um… That was just…" Misty stuttered.

"Let me guess." Ash started, causing Misty to worry. "It's a game, right? You have been sick for a while, might as well get something to occupy your time."

"Oh, yea." Misty said, jumping at the chance. "I've made tons of friends on the web, but they're never called."

"You see that's what I was talking about yesterday." Ash explained. "It's a shame what happened in Celadon recently, so I wouldn't think you should see anything about it,if people tried to show you."

"Um, thanks…" Misty said, embarrassed that she was wrong about before.

"Um, Misty?" Ash stuttered out. "You know I can see you right now?"

It was then that Misty noticed that in her rage, she must've opened the curtain. Her cheeks immediately became flushed, her embarrassment growing.

"Sorry!" Ash said, before backing out of the room. "I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

"Meet me at Silph Co. Alone" The voice said from the voice recorder into the phone, which after it was finished, the woman obeyed her order and hung up the phone and deleted the message.

"Delia?" Melody asked, coming into the room. "What are you doing in here?"

Suddenly, Delia shook herself from her trance. "I have no idea." She said, holding her head.

* * *

"We don't normally do much in Student Council." Ash explained. "Other than balancing the budgets, we normally schedule school events."

"Like what?" Misty asked, dressed in the clothes Ash had gotten for her.

"Well there's the Ghost Maiden Festival, the Croagunk Festival, and the Gold Silver Ball." Ash explained.

"Those are little strange." Misty observed.

"Well, so is our president." Ash joked, "But hey, you'll get used to it."

"Onii-chan!" Leaf cried as him and Misty walked into the ballroom. "Come quick!"

"Leaf, what's wrong?" Ash said, running up to where her and the others were stationed round the tv.

"It's horrible. Prince Burgh has been killed." Melody explained.

* * *

"Prince Burgh has been murdered." Norman explained to the people of the press conference. "While he valiantly fought against the defiant elevens, he died a martyr. He must live on in all of us, as we live out his dream."

"We have new news for all of you viewers out there," the news woman announced, as the scene changed to a group of soldiers. "The man who is the supposed murderer of Prince Burgh is an Honorary Sinnohian, by the name of Gary Shigeru."

'No… That's not possible!' Ash screamed in his head.

* * *

**I tried to put in in a little bit with this chapter, but the Burn on his hand will become a major part of the entirety of this, but I won't spoil how. Tell me how it was, suggest things for later episodes, and anything else you want to say in the reviews. Until next time.**


	4. His Name is Red

**Well here's the next chapter, with some one big change to the plot that will shape some of the major changes later on in the story. Now, on to the reviews.**

**Ready to fly: Thanks for the support.**

**Well, now that those are over, on with the story!**

* * *

Ash, a young Sinnohian, was given a strange power by a mysterious girl. Geass. The power to compel anyone to do anything. Ash is determined to use this new-found power of Geass as a weapon to destroy his own nation, the Sinnohian empire. To avenge his mother's death, and create a gentler world for his sister, Leaf. At the end of his journey, he knows he will have to face his own father, the Sinnohian Emperor. Or at least, this is what he hopes.

* * *

"Does this Pokeball look familiar to you at all?" Norman asked. "It contained the Pokémon used to kill Prince Burgh, we have all the data analyzed."

Gary remained silent, upholding his original thoughts.

"I also did some digging into this myself." Norman grinned. "You're the son of the late Prime Minister, aren't you? Of course, this must've been in retaliation to that."

"You're making a mistake." Gary mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, sorry, I couldn't catch that." Norman said, knowing he caught a nerve.

"I said you made a mistake!" Gary said, making sure that Norman and everyone else in the room could hear him clearly. "I have never even seen that pokeball in my life."

Suddenly, Gary was kicked off his chair and onto the floor. "Your fingerprints are on the pokeball, besides this, you're also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. Just give up, if you do, you'll be tried as an Honorary Sinnohian, and not as a dirty Eleven."

"But I didn't…" Gary started, before being silenced by a quick kick to the gut.

* * *

"Was that Gary on the news earlier?" Leaf asked as Ash put her into bed. "You don't think he would really kill Burgh, do you?"

"There's no way. Gary would never kill someone like that." Ash ensured.

"We haven't seen him in so long." Leaf said.

"I know. A lot can change in seven years." Ash said. "But at least I'm glad he's alive."

"So am I." Leaf agreed. "Good night, onii-chan."

"Good night, Leaf." Ash said. 'For your sake, I'll make sure Gary gets out of that alive.'

* * *

"Damn it, this is why we have to speak up!" Barry complained. "We could've taken credit for that."

As he left the room, he slammed the door, leaving Brock all by himself.

"Silver, I don't think I'm fit to lead." Brock sighed. "Not like you."

* * *

"Ah yes, the custom suit you asked for has been finished." the man said. "Everything you asked for has been implemented as well. The prototype glove has been outfitted with exactly what you asked for. After destroying the evidence of this, I should forget everything about it, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Ash said, the sigil on his eye glowing.

* * *

"Truly, this must be a hard burden to bare for all of you." The speaker said in the school assembly. "For we have lost our beloved Prince Burgh, viceroy of Region 11. But, we must move forward. We need to keep living in his image."

* * *

"What a shame, the most valuable part of the equation lost." Elm sighed.

"Well, can't we just replace him?" Ivy asked.

"Oh course not, nobody we've tested has even been close to his readings." Elm explained. "I mean he had a 93 percent efficiency reading, and that was before he was experienced in using it."

"Well then why don't you get them to release Gary, they'll listen to you." Ivy pleaded.

"If only I could. After General Birch's blunder, the militaries been under the control of the Purebloods." Elm explained.

"Purebloods?" Dawn asked as Ash was explaining.

"People who believe only pure-blooded Sinnohians should be in the army, no Honorary Sinnohians." Ash explained.

"They believe the murderer couldn't have been a Sinnohian, but if it was an Eleven, then they would listen to whatever Norman Petalburg had to say, which is more likely than not the shutdown of the system allowing Elevens to become Honorary Sinnohians." Elm finished.

"And Gary?" Ivy asked.

"I don't see a way that he would be considered innocent." Elm said frankly.

* * *

"Yo, Ash. What're you doing today?" Tracey asked, coming up behind him and Dawn. "I mean, classes are canceled, and I know some people who've been dying for a rematch."

"Oh no, you guys are not going gambling again!" Dawn complained.

"Aw, come on." Tracey whined.

"But he's right. I'm done with that." Ash explained. "Besides, I've found a better opponent."

"Come on man, let me get in on this." Tracey complained.

"I don't think you'll get into it, so I'll have to decline." Ash answered.

* * *

"The overwhelming victory of Sinnoh lead the otherwise hopeless people of Kanto down the road to greatness." The recording said, illustrating the war between the two regions.

'Silph co., Six O'clock.' Misty thought, remembering her earlier conversation. 'But why here?'

"It must've been Gary that contacted us, right?" Barry asked, keeping his voice down.

"Don't just jump to conclusions like that." Brock said.

"But what if he was arrested right after calling Misty?" Barry continued.

"Will Misty Waterflower of Fleura Academy please come up to the front desk?" the speakers blared. "A lost item has been returned."

"This is your's, right?" the woman asked, handing the phone to Misty. Misty just stared at the phone, unable to guess what was happening. "Um, miss? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um, yes. This is mine. Thank you." Misty said, deciding to go along with it.

"You're right. Ever since Burgh came around, rebuilding the city has been much easier." Brock said, trying to play his part in the background.

Suddenly, the phone Misty obtained from the counter recieved the call. When she looked at the caller ID, the name that popped up was RED.

"Yes?" Misty asked, answering the phone.

"Take the Magnet Train Loop 5," Ash said, currently leaving the building, "and bring those friends of yours too."

Immediately after giving the instructions, the line was cut.

* * *

"You did a good job running His Highness's memorial program. I admire your abilities." Norman observed. "It's almost as if you had it planned."

"Well, it's common for us to plan for the death of people with high ranks in advance." the man responded.

"Hm? And what about me?" Norman asked.

"In light of certain events, the likelihood is very high." the man answered.

"Oh, I wasn't important enough until now?" Norman said, "Oh well."

"I'm greatly sorry." the man apologized.

"Have you ever thought of joining the army?" Norman asked. "You're exactly the kind of man I need in intelligence."

"I'll have to decline." the man replied. "Not really the kind of job for me."

"Oh well, anyway, there's another favor I need of you." Norman explained. "You see, we'll be transporting Gary Shigeru tomorrow night."

"Allow me to guess, You want me to line the highway with patriotic Sinnohian citizens." the man guessed.

"Well, you catch on quick." Norman grinned. "Just make sure you can see his face from the convoy."

"Lord Norman, there may be some Elevens who wish to free Gary before he is executed." Lucy intervened.

"I'll be providing security with my Berserker Burst." Norman assured. "If anyone shows up, they'll be dead in an instant."

* * *

"Attention passengers, please report all suspicious activity to the head train immediately." the intercom blared.

On the train, Misty, Brock, and Barry waited for another contact, not hearing from 'Red' since Silph Co. Suddenly, the phone Misty received started ringing, again reading RED.

"Hello?" Misty asked, answering the phone.

"So you came, good." RED answered. "Now look to your right, what do you see?"

"Saffron from us by the Sinnohians to do as they pleased." Misty answered.

"And what of the left?" the voice asked.

"Celadon, a once proud and powerful city forced to nothing but a shell of its former self." Misty answered once again.

"Just what I wanted to hear." the voice said, "Now, come to the front car with your friends."

As they made their way to the front car, pushing past a surprisingly large amount of people, the train grew darker as it went through a tunnel. When they got to the car, there was a lone figure standing there.

The man sported a red vest with white short sleeves and a black undershirt. He wore a red cape and deep red pants. On his face, he wore a mask, the face white while the rest was red. On his left hand was a glove, a dark blue, with a pearl-like gemstone sitting on the reverse palm, led to by a series of yellow lines. However, his right hand was bare.

"Welcome Misty Kasumi, or do you prefer Waterflower?" the man said. "Oh, and I see you brought your friends."

"Tell me. Was it you who caused the ceasefire in Celadon?" Misty asked.

"Did you like my tour of the settlement?" the man continued. "I think I did quite well."

"Damn it, it couldn't have been this guy." Barry complained. "The man out there was completely serious, this guys a joke, just look at him."

"Well I thought that you should have a sort of… appreciation for this." the man continued. "The Sinnohian Settlement, and the Kantonese Ghetto."

"We know they're different, but that's why we fight." Brock explained. "We fight for our rights as people."

"You're wrong." the man said, surprising the group. "Simple terrorist attacks like those will not defeat Sinnoh."

"Defeat?" Misty asked, shocked.

"You terrorists are nothing but an annoying pest to Sinnoh." the man explained.

"What was that?" Barry shouted. "You little punk!"

"You are senselessly attacking the Sinnohian people, but your real target should be Sinnoh itself." The man continued. "Terrorism is nothing, what we need to start is a war. Without civilian involvement. Choose your path, you know which one is just."

"Shut up! It's easy just to say that," Misty shouted after a moment of silence. "But we can't go to war with Sinnoh. Besides, why should we trust someone who won't even show his face?"

"Yea, show us your face, you coward." Barry backed up Misty.

"Very well. I will show you." The man said. "But I will not show you my face, but my power instead. Maybe that will prove I'm not a coward. If I make the impossible possible, will you trust me?"

* * *

"He killed the Sinnohian prince." a man argued. "He should be held as a hero."

"But he's an honorary Sinnohian!" another argued. "He betrayed his country."

"But he's the son of the late Prime Minister." the first man argued.

"Yes, the same one who betrayed this country before he died." the second countered.

"Who was in charge of that area, the Kasumi group?" the first man asked.

"Yes, its currently being led by a man named Brock." the second explained.

"Has the Shigeru family said anything on the matter?" the man asked.

"No, the family seems to have cut ties with him since he joined the military." the second answered.

"Well? What do you think, Paul?" the man asked their leader.

"We have no obligation to attend this execution." Paul answered.

"Quite timid of you, seeing as you're Paul the miracle." the second man said.

"This would just be recklessness, not a miracle." Paul explained.

* * *

"Well Congrats!" Elm said, taking a seat outside Gary's cell. "The people you asked about weren't on the deceased list."

"Thank god…" Gary said, relieved Ash wasn't hurt.

"But things aren't really looking good for you." Elm sighed. "Your execution is all but sentenced."

"But isn't the court where the truth comes to light?" Gary asked.

"I'm afraid that Norman Petalburg in control of the courts right now, and there's no way that he'll let you get out of there with your head." Elm explained.

"Well then if that's how it goes." Gary said, "I'll just have to accept it."

* * *

"It's almost time," the reported said into his microphone. "Almost time for the transport of Gary Shigeru, the supposed killer of Prince Burgh. Hundreds of patriotic Sinnohians are out here today to watch as he is brought to his trial."

"Camera 5, move to position 8 and start streaming. Camera 3, zoom in." the man Norman spoke to earlier ordered.

"Oh, here they come now!" the reported said, "The suspect, Shigeru!"

"Pssh, to report something like this, I must've stooped real low." the man remarked.

* * *

"But we know Gary's innocent." Ivy argued, "Shouldn't we be allowed to testify?"

"Norman won't let us, says that we're scum for even thinking of letting him pass by." Elm explained.

"But that's…" Ivy complained.

"Are you feeling empathy, or altruism?" Elm joked.

"This is a serious matter here!" Ivy said.

"What else can we do?" Elm shrugged. "You know what happens in times like these."

* * *

"The people here tonight, people all around the world, screaming murderer. Scream in love of their former Prince Burgh." the reported said. "Norman Petalburg, who was the one who caught our perpetrator, is guarding him as the acting Viceroy."

* * *

"There's no way they can pull this off with just three people." Barry ensured, watching the scene from back at the base, surrounded by others.

* * *

"He said he'd accomplish the impossible, but this?" Brock asked. "This is just suicide, theres no way it'll work."

* * *

"Here we are, the path of no return." Ash said as he dressed in his outfit designed for him. "Once this starts, my life will never be the same."

* * *

"Viceroy Norman, it seems we have a problem." a man said over the radio.

"Well, what is it?" Norman asked.

"A car has just pulled onto the highway, it's headed this way." the man responded.

"Do you think it might be terrorists?" Norman asked.

"You don't understand, the car is Prince Burgh's personal transport." the man answered.

"Well well, the terrorists certainly have guts to do something like this." Norman remarked, "Let them through to us, all units, stop here."

"This… This was not a scheduled stop!" the reporter said. "Wait, there seems to be a vehicle approaching from the other end of the highway. It's… It's Prince Burgh's personal transport!"

* * *

"Do you think that's them?" someone asked.

"I'm telling you, it's just a coincidence." Barry ensured.

* * *

"Damn it, what's his plan?" Brock asked.

'Will he fall for it?' Misty asked, as she drove up to the escorts, the interior of the car looking much less regal than the exterior.

* * *

"So… Only you two came." Red remarked.

"We're sorry, but we couldn't convince anyone else to come." Misty said, speaking for the both of them.

"No, this will do fine." Red said.

"What are you saying?" Misty said shocked, "Do you not know who we're up against?"

"With you two with me, then the conditions are met." Red explained, holding up a picture. "Now, I need this to be made for me by the time Gary is transported. The interior doesn't matter, just the outside."

* * *

"You scum! How dare you deface Prince Burgh's personal transport like this!" Norman said. "Get out of there this instant."

"With pleasure." Red said, as the royal symbol of the Akagi family burst into flames. "I… Am Red."

"Red?" Lucy asked.

"Who is this masked man? This man calling himself Red?" the reporter asked. "No matter who he is, he must be very foolish to stand in front of 3 Bursts like that, without any form of protection."

* * *

"They actually confronted them." a rebel said surprised.

"He won't be able to do anything." Barry ensured.

* * *

'Is he an eleven?' Gary thought.

'Gary, it's time to repay my debt to you.' Ash thought.

"You've had your fun, 'Red'. But playtimes over." Norman said, raising his hand toward the masked man. From the hand came a powerful Thunderbolt.

'Well, might as well use this time to see if this works.' Ash thought as he too thrust out his hand. Just before the Thunderbolt made contact, it seemed to be pushed off by some outer force, pushing it into the sky.

* * *

"The hell was that!?" Barry shouted, jumping out of his seat.

* * *

"What the?!" Norman shouted, surprised his attack could just be deflected so easily. "Well if that's how it is, at least take off your mask."

Seemingly listening to Norman's request, Red lifted his hand to his face, before forcing his hand into the air and snapping his fingers. The back of the truck collapsed, revealing the container that once housed the strange girl back in Celadon.

"What's this?" Norman asked, backing away.

"Norman, watch out." Lucy warned.

'That's right, Norman. Watch out.' Red thought. 'You never saw what was truly in this container, so you believe it to be Weezing Gas.'

"You have it wrong! That's not…" Gary tried to say, before being shocked by his collar.

"What is this? What's this machine that the masked man Red summoned?" the reporter asked.

"He's… He's taken everyone here hostage." Norman shuttered. "Without them even knowing it."

"Watch your step, Norman." Red warned, "Or else you know what will happen."

"Increase the volume camera 3, and get a close up of that man!" the media manager said.

"But this is a dangerous situation." the cameraman said.

"Amateurs." the manager said, grabbing a camera and leaving the van.

"Well then, what do you want?" Norman said, putting his arm down.

"I refuse to do transactions like this." Red said. "Remove your burst, or else."

"Fine." Norman said, reverting back to himself. "Now, answer the question."

"You should know what I want." Red said. "I'll give you this, in exchange for Shigeru."

"Preposterous. He's been charged with the assassination of his Highness Prince Burgh." Norman said.

"But that's where you're wrong." Red said, looking towards the camera the Media man just ran out with. "I was the one who killed Burgh!"

Cries of surprise erupted from the crowd. "This man…" The media manager said. "This is all just a show to him."

"What… What is this?" the reporter stammered. "This masked man, Red, He's announced that he is the one who killed Prince Burgh! Then what will become of the captive Gary Shigeru?"

"Damn it, hurry up!" Brock said, running out of time.

"For one Eleven's life, you can save all these Sinnohians." Red continued. "Doesn't it seem like a fair trade?"

"That's mad! You will be punished for what you've done today!" Norman said, preparing his burst.

"Now now, Norman, am I going to have to reveal to the people here Plan Orange?" Red said. "Or have you already forgotten our little arrangement?"

"What are you saying?" Norman said, taking his hand off the Burst.

"If you don't want Plan Orange revealed," Red said, the mask in front of his eye opening up the reveal the sigil upon it. "You will do all in your power to let me and my colleges, along with Shigeru, escape."

The sigil flew from Ash's eye into Norman, who immediately became prey to it's power. "Everyone! We're letting the prisoner go, give him up to Red immediately."

"Norman!" Lucy shouted.

"I said let him go!" Norman replied.

"What is the meaning of this, Norman?" another soldier asked, this one burst with a Makuhita.

"This is an order, Brawly, listen to it!" Norman ordered.

"Well this is a surprise. Norman, acting Viceroy of Region 11, is giving the supposed killer of Prince Burgh to the masked man." the reporter reported.

"Who are-" Gary started, before the collar again shocked him.

'So they didn't even let you talk. What a shame.' Ash thought.

"Red, we have to go." Misty said.

"Of course." Red said. Pulling out a small button, Red pushed it, causing the container to spew out a colored smoke, making everyone run to cover.

"Brock!" Red shouted, and from under the bridge, Brock jumped up using Bounce, obtained from his Buneary Burst he currently had.

"Damn they weren't alone." Brawly growled, "I won't let you get away!"

However, before he could charge in after him, a Thunderbolt flew past, stopping him in his tracks.

"Brawly, do you intend to disobey my direct orders?" Norman shouted, "Let them go, now!"

"I can't let them get away!" Brawly said, running into the smoke. But as he made his way through, the people were gone without a trace.

* * *

"I didn't think he'd actually do it." one member of the resistance said.

"Oh come on, it was just a fluke, there's no way he could do it again." Barry ensured.

"What I want to know is how he reflected that Thunderbolt." Misty said.

"He was probably just burst with a ground type or something, yea that must be it." Barry proposed.

"But that would mean he's been burst since the first time we saw him." Misty responded.

"Besides, what kind of burst looks like that, it looks nothing like any Pokemon I've ever seen." Brock added.

"I'm telling you thats what it is, so thats what it is, alright?" Barry shouted.

"Either way, you have to hand it to him." Brock said. "I mean, who else could've done it? The Kanto Liberation Front wouldn't have been able to, and I know we couldn't. He might be able to start an actual war with Sinnoh, like nobody else thought possible."

* * *

"It's good to see you're in one piece, even if just barely." Red said. "You understand how Sinnoh works now, don't you? They are a rotten people. If you want to change the world, just join me."

"Was it you? Did you really kill Burgh?" Gary asked.

"Of course, this is war." Red explained. "Why wouldn't I kill my enemy?"

"And the Weezing gas? The hostages?" Gary asked.

"You were there when the canister opened, so you should know the answer to that one." Red said. "All just a ruse to get the results I wanted."

"Results? Well, now I know how you operate." Gary grinned.

"Join me, Gary." Red beckoned. "Sinnoh is not worth living for."

"That may be true, but…" Gary said. "I will change Sinnoh for the better. From the inside."

"Change?" Red asked.

"Using the wrong means to get results is pointless." Gary explained, walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Red asked.

"My trials in an hour, and I need to be there." Gary said.

"You ignorant fool! The only reason you have a trial is so they can kill you!" Red shouted.

"But if I don't go, then they'll start targeting the other Elevens, the other Honorary Sinnohians." Gary explained.

"But you'll die!" Red shouted.

"And I'll die a martyr." Gary said.

"You… You idiot." Red shouted.

"My friend used to call me that, an idiot." Gary explained. "I guess that just might be my weak point. I would try to bring you in, but you'd probably fight back. If I'm to die, I want it to be for others' sakes."

* * *

"Contact has been made with Gary Shigeru, it seems Red has let him go." one voice on the radio said.

"However, due to the recent events on the bridge, where does this trial stand? Gary may get away from this one alive." another voice chimed in.

"Oh, thank goodness." Leaf sighed as the door behind her began to open. "Oh, Delia?"

But behind her wasn't Delia, instead it was the girl from Celadon, back from the dead.

* * *

**Well, well. Red's finally appeared. I've been dying to write this chapter, because it unveils one of the largest changes to my story, the glove. I'll go into further detail next time, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review with any feedback, ideas, or support. Until next time. **


	5. The Angel Princess and the Demon Witch

**Wow, long wait for this one. Sorry about it, but with school picking up, and hockey season starting, updates will probably be less and less frequent, sorry. **

**Oh my god, the glove. You know, it's completely explained in the chapter but I still need to explain why I have it in the first place. In Code Geass:Nightmare of Nunnally, Lelouch/Zero is completely badass. I mean more than usual. He is able to go toe to toe again knightmares, he's armored. Basically, I love it. So to combine the two canons slightly, I added this. Want more info on it? Read the chapter. Now, on to the reviews.**

**Miluka:Ask and you shall receive. C.C.'s counterpart is revealed!**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSkye:Glad this is entertaining enough for you!**

**Now that those are done, on with the story!**

* * *

"Do you repent?" the woman asked, the person she was asking slowly crawling backwards.

"You can't do this!" the man shouted. "Even if you defeat me, the rest of the region will continue to fight!"

"I'll take that as a no." the woman said as she lifted one of her hands, in it a silver spoon. Suddenly, the man was lifted off of the ground, being held up by an invisible force. "One last chance to tell me what I need to know."

"Princess Sabrina, the flight to bring us to Region 11 is leaving, we must go now." a man said, approaching her from behind.

"Tch. Fine then." Sabrina said, the person that was in the air exploding in a spray of blood as the psychic grip crushed him. "I hate that we need to clean up Prince Burgh's mess."

"This won't be as easy as most of our assignments." the man reminded her. "The recent actions in the region have stirred up the masses."

"I know, Surge, I know." Sabrina answered, shutting down her burst. 'Just you wait, Red. I'm coming, Burgh will be avenged, by my hands!'

* * *

"I'm home!" Ash shouted as he walked into the dining room.

"Well well, Ash, long time no see." a voice said, causing Ash to look up suddenly.

In front of his eyes sat a girl he thought he would never see again. The girl from Celadon. Back in the flesh, as if nothing happened to her at all.

'But… But that's not possible!' Ash thought slowly backing up. 'I saw her burn. I saw her die, right in front of me. How is this possible!?'

"Hello, onii-chan!" Leaf said from the other end of the table, shaking Ash from his trance.

"So where were you? Looks like you must've eaten, seeing as you still have sauce on your face." the woman lied, causing Ash to wipe his face, just to check.

"Oh that's a relief." Leaf sighed, making Ash realize the lie. "I was worried you were tied up in that Red incident."

"Well here I am, nice and fine, no need to worry." Ash joked.

"Jeez, onii-chan. You need to manage your time better, especially seeing as May came all the way out here to speak to you." Leaf chastised.

"May?" Ash said, looking over the girl, who was moving a strand of her brunette hair from in front of her face.

"Such a strange relationship you two have, we were just talking about how you guys met." Leaf said.

"I wouldn't say that making a promise to someone would be too much of a strange relationship." May said, idly twirling her hair.

"A promise?" Ash asked, his confusion only growing since entering the room.

"A promise for our future together. Don't tell me you forgot." May said. "Oh who am kidding, of course you would. Silly Ash."

"O-o-onii-chan!? Yo-you already agreed to marry this girl!?" Leaf cried. "B-but you're so young!"

"May, stop putting ideas in her head!" Ash spoke up. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. May, could you grab my clothes."

"Hmph onii-chan." Leaf said, annoyed that she was being ignored.

"Why can't you get your own clothes?" May asked. "I'm not your babysitter or anything."

"May…" Ash said, the look in his eyes showing he wanted to talk.

"Yea, yea, give us a second, Leaf." May sighed, following Ash out of the room.

"You two have fun in there!" Leaf shouted after them.

"I told you it's not like that!" Ash shouted, poking his head back into the room before leaving.

* * *

"Care to explain?" Ash asked, the two now in his room where they could have some privacy. "Let's start easy, who are you?"

"Well I thought it was obvious, I'm May." May introducing herself, giving a mock curtsy.

"Don't lie to me." Ash said, "I saw you in Celadon, you…"

"Died?" May guessed. "Well I guess that's what being immortal will do, always leading people to conclusions."

"Immortal?" Ash asked, but was immediately ignored.

"So, did you like the gift I left you?" May asked, smirking.

"So It was you." Ash said, confirming his suspicions.

"Of course it was me, who else could have?" May said, laying back on the bed. "Oh, don't tell me I messed up now."

"Not at all." Ash said. "It's proven quite helpful."

"Oh I bet it has," May said. "Red."

"How do you…" Ash started, before being interrupted again.

"So what is your plan anyway, like the final result?" May asked.

"And why should I trust you?" Ash asked.

"Well I know who you are, and I haven't said anything for starters." May said before adding, "Plus I gave you your gift."

"Fine then. My goal…" Ash revealed. "Is to completely destroy Sinnoh. And with this gift, I can finally reach it."

"You think my gift will be able to take down the entirety of Sinnoh?" May asked. "You must be stupider than you look."

"I would've went through with my plans even without it." Ash insisted. "this just bumped it up a few years."

"Oooh, exciting." May said, her grin from ear to ear. "I knew I picked a good partner."

"And what now?" Ash asked. "I'm sure you have someone after you, the military or something."

"If you're asking where I'm going to be, then you shouldn't worry." May answered. "I'll be staying here."

"What?" Ash asked, taken aback as May jumped under the covers. "No way, you can't stay here, not with me and my sister."

"Well Leaf seems to like me." May ensured. "Now, If you didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Unless that is, you actually think we should do what Leaf was saying earlier."

"Tch, I'm taking a shower." Ash said, as he walked to the door.

"I'll be waiting." May said, giggling.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" Ash said, slamming his door.

* * *

"Fuchsia, Pallet, Vermillion, ever since Red showed up, more and more terrorists have been popping up." Ivy observed.

"Seems he's rallied the troops, so to speak." Elm said.

"But because of the whole Orange incident, Norman Petalburg has lost his status as the acting viceroy." Ivy said.

"He's messed up the entire system in one fail swoop." ELm revealed, "Even we're a little at risk here."

* * *

"Paul, we need to help them." Harrison asked. "Ever since Red shown up, Sinnoh has been slipping more and more."

"That's enough, Harrison." Paul ordered.

"But if we don't get the support of Ecruteak…" Harrison started.

"There's no confirmation on whether or not Ecruteak is giving the Mew MkII to Red." Paul explained. "If we go off of our schedule because of this Red character, we'll only end up losing more men."

* * *

"So, what was Orange anyway?" May asked, walking back into the room after a morning shower.

"For someone who doesn't answer my questions, you sure ask a lot of them." Ash complained, browsing the computer..

"Well for someone who want's to control the world, you sure complain a lot." May counters.

"Well, it was nothing, really." Ash explained. "Just a lie used to topple their command. The more they trust each other, the easier it is to make it seem like someone's hiding something."

"Like with you and Leaf?" May asked, referring to the previous night.

"Yes, and you still owe me for that, by the way." Ash said, glaring.

"Yea, yea. I'll get to it eventually." May said, laying back down onto the bed. "But the whole world is searching for you. Are you sure you can survive with such a target on your head?"

"And how will they find me? Trust me, everything is thought out." Ash ensured. "Why would they expect a random Sinnohian schoolboy to be working with terrorists?"

"But you aren't just some random schoolboy, you're the prince of the empire." May reminded.

"And how are they going to find that out?" Ash asked.

* * *

"Gary Shigeru. On the charges of treason, espionage, and the assassination of the late Prince Burgh," the judge ruled, "You are not guilty."

The words continued to replay in Gary's head, unable to believe that he had somehow gotten away from this incident scot free.

"Why am I set free? Was it because of Red?" Gary questioned as he walked out of the royal courthouse.

"Heads up!" a voice from above him said, causing him to quickly look up.

Into his arms fell a girl, not a year younger than him. Her black hair cut short and tied back in a red headband, she was dressed in green dress, not going very far past her waist.

"I'm so sorry," the woman spoke up. "I didn't even know anyone was down here."

"That's fine, but are you ok?" Gary asked. "You aren't hurt or anything?"

"Well you seem like a trustworthy person." the woman said, "Are you willing to help me?"

"Although most people would disagree with that, ok." Gary said. "What do you need?"

"Well, some people are chasing me, would you mind accompanying me into the city for awhile?" the gil asked, putting on a smile.

* * *

"We can't have Norman running the shots anymore." Brawly growled. "It'll already be difficult dealing with the Orange incident before Princess Sabrina gets here."

"Us purebloods can't have our names tainted by the hands of one man." another pureblood said.

"Is it true?" someone asked. "Did he really work with Red to kill Burgh?"

"That's probably what this Orange was." Brawly ensured. "Either way, we need to take care of him, now. Saying he can't remember letting Shigeru go, ha! It's the same pathetic excuse as Birch gave us."

* * *

"What happened Norman, your minds all messed up." Lucy said to herself. "Just like those back in Celadon whose Burst were stolen. And me."

Lucy's memory of the day was hazy, but she was able to remember running into a schoolboy. Anything past there seemed to just disappear.

* * *

"Oh, We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The girl said after they were walking through the city for awhile. "My name is… Eri." She said after deliberating for a little bit.

"Eri? Well pleased to meet you, my name is…" Gary started before being cut off.

"Oh, I already know. You've become quite famous around here, though probably not for the right reasons." Eri ensured. "But you're Gary, Gary Shigeru, son of the late Prime Minister, right?"

For a while, Gary didn't answer her, choosing to look into the sky instead. When he finally spoke up, he still didn't answer the question.

"Before, right when we met, you were lying weren't you?" Gary asked. "About the people chasing you?"

"Guilty as charged." Eri said with a giggle. "Oh, look." Suddenly, the conversation shifted as Eri ran down the path, running into a small ball of brown fur.

"Is that a…" Gary started as he approached to get a better look.

"An Eevee, right." Eri said, putting her hand out for the small pokemon. "And it seems hurt. You ok, little guy?"

The small fox like creature quickly warmed up to Eri, allowing the girl to pick him up. But as Gary walked up and tried to pet it, the Eevee just bit his hand, causing him to pull away.

"Well then." Eri said.

* * *

"Stupid traffic, we were supposed to be picking Gary up half an hour ago." Elm complained, leaning back in his seat.

"I hope he's still waiting for us." Ivy said. "It's a miracle he was let out of there."

"Well since Red showed up, they actually put the time in to investigate." Elm said. "Of course, they couldn't find anything."

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Gary walking down the street. "Well well, it seems that Gary's in good hands right now."

* * *

"Are you normally this bad with pokemon?" Eri asked, spraying the Eevee's leg with a potion.

"Oh trust me, I love pokemon." Gary said, reaching out to the small fox only to be growled at. "Sadly, it's not always mutual."

"Oh, well." Eri said. "You'll get better at it."

"Eri?" Gary asked, looking down. "Why'd you lie to me before, back at the embassy?"

"Well, they never let me leave." Eri sighed. "And even when they do, they never leave me alone. There's usually at least a few people following me around."

"Why so protected?" Gary questioned.

"I guess you could say my father's a bit protecting." Eri giggled.

"But I'm still here escorting you." Gary added. "What's the difference?"

"Well you seem trustworthy, and you'll actually talk to me." Eri smiled, "Plus, you'll bring me places they wouldn't."

"Like where?" Gary asked, cocking his eyebrows.

"I want you to take me to the Celadon Ghetto." Eri said, standing up, Eevee jumping off her lap.

* * *

"So what's up with that glove of yours?" May asked. "You definitely didn't have that back in Celadon."

"You could say it was a gift." Ash smirked. "I pulled a few strings and got my hands on this Sinnohian prototype, the only one in existence."

"And by pulling strings, you mean…" May started.

"I used my Geass, yes." Ash said.

"So that's what you're calling it then?" May asked, stretching out.

"I heard it when we made the contract." Ash answered. "Thought it suited it nicely."

"Hey, stop getting off topic!" May whined. "Tell me how the glove works damn it!"

"Geez, your just like a child." Ash sighed. "It siphons energy from the user's on hand pokemon. Any abilities, moves, you name it."

"And the deflection?" May asked. "What was that?"

"Shedinja." Ash said. "Incredibly useful, being a practically indestructible barrier."

"Well that's no fun." May pouted. "What's the point in battling if you're just going to hide behind your shield."

"Well this glove was designed for a Burst Heart to use, so it not only siphons energy off the user, but it requires a direct connection to the nervous system." Ash said, putting on his jacket. "Luckily, the Sinnohians left me a little present when we met at Celadon." He said, clutching his burned hand."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" May asked, grabbing Ash by his coat sleeve.

"I need to go and meet with the student council." Ash said. "And you are staying in here, I can't let anyone see you."

"But what if I need anything?" MAy pouted.

"No buts." Ash said. "It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Fine." May continued outing, sulking into the corner.

"See you soon." Ash said as he left his room, running into Misty as he walked out.

"Who were you talking to?" Misty asked, as she tried to look past him into the room.

"Just someone online." Ash quickly lied. "Did you need something?"

"Oh yea, its about that call the other day." Misty said, looking down and remembering the day. "You know, in the bathroom… Do you think you can find out who called? I need to contact them again."

"Well it was a school phone, so I'm not sure I can be of much help." Ash shrugged.

"Oh yea, I guess that makes sense." Misty said disappointed.

"Come on, let's get to the student council room." Ash said, leading the way.

* * *

"So, you have fun leaving me here to starve?" May complained as Ash walked back into the room.

"Come on, I'll get you something." Ash said, as he stood up.

"You know we can't actually leave, right?" May said as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"We're just going to the roof, I already set up, so nobody will bother us while we talk about this." Ash said as he led her to the stairs.

"And by this you mean?" May asked.

"My mission, of course." Ash said. "And you as a person. I need to know if I can trust you."

"Quit worrying." May said as they stepped onto the roof. "I need you to stay alive, that's all. Until the time comes, we're accomplices."

"Well, if that's the case, then the next matter is this power." Ash said, sitting at the table and grabbing a slice of pizza. "I need you to tell me everything about it. I already know it works on humans and pokemon alike, it needs direct eye contact, and people seem to forget what happened leading up to the command and afterwards. But I need more. How long does it last? How many times can I use it? Are there any repercussions?"

"Who knows?" May said, immediately setting upon feasting on the food.

"Who knows!? If anyone should know it's you!" Ash shouted.

"It's different for everyone, so I have no clue what to tell you." May said, continuing to eat.

"Well then I'll just make you tell me!" Ash said as the sigil appeared in his eye.

"Do you really think that would work on me?" May asked, smirking, causing Ash to growl and sit back down. "Now hurry up and eat, I've been saving you some."

* * *

"The Celadon ghetto's finished." Gary said as they approached a memorial. "People were finally coming back too."

The two of them just stood there for awhile, taking in the silence of the abandoned community.

"Man, I knew they wouldn't use any Ghost-types on the Elevens." a man said, walking around the ghetto.

"Dude, look! Its the burns from a fire-type!" another said. "Quick, take a picture!"

Right before Gary walked up, his fists clenched, Eri grabbed him on the shoulder, telling him to calm down.

* * *

"Are you sure this information is right?" Norman asked into his radio as he made his way to the Celadon ghetto in his Vigoroth Burst

"Yes, I heard this info directly from Brawly." the radio replied.

"Good, we'll trap Red and capture him immediately." Norman said, cutting off the radio.

"Well, I guess it's all up to you now, Brawly." The radio operator said, leaning back in his chair, before a Poison Sting flew past his head.

"I was going to ask for you to patch me through to Norman, but its obvious your busy." Lucy said, standing next to her Seviper.

* * *

"How dare you Sinnohians come in here and treat us like garbage!" Barry said as he walked up to the two men taking pictures.

"Stay here." Gary said, as he began running his way over to the fight.

"Damn Eleven, you can't say stuff like that." the man said, picking up his camera.

"I'm not an eleven, I'm Kantonese!" Barry shouted, coming closer.

"No you're not, you guys lost!" the other man said, slowly backing away.

"Damn you!" Barry said, stepping forward to punch the man, only to have his arm be grabbed before he could make contact.

"Please, we don't need any violence." Gary said.

"Don't get involved." Barry said, shrugging the arm off his shoulder, turning ot face his new opponent.

"Wait a minute isn't that Gary Shigeru?" One of the men who was with Barry said. "The man who killed Burgh?"

"Don't be an idiot, that was Red who killed him." another man said.

"Hmph, just like a slave to protect his masters." Barry scoffed. "Who wants to be an Honorary Sinnohian if it just means serving them?"

"That's not…" Gary started.

"It's completely true, you betrayed your entire people, and your country." Barry said, charging him.

Effortlessly, Gary countered against the attack, knocking Barry onto his ass.

"Don't make me fight my people, theres no need for this." Gary said, facing Barry.

"Like hell we're your people. You joined the people who destroyed this country, you traitor!" Barry growled. "Let's go guys." And with that, Barry lead his group away from the confrontation.

"Gary!" Eri said, jogging up to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Not a scratch." Gary grinned.

"So much about you, what about my camera?" the man complained.

"What an honorary citizen, why didn't you come stop them earlier?" his friend asked.

"Why'd you let them get away, anyway?" the man asked. "You should've killed him. He insulted his superiors, there's no reason…"

Suddenly Eri walked up and punched the man in his stomach, forcing him to his knees.

"I refuse to allow you to insult this man any further." Eri said, standing over her victim.

* * *

"So, why do you want to know all this about Geass?" May asked as she wiped her face after eating.

"My enemy controls near half the world, taking it down won't work unless I can plan ahead." Ash answered, pulling out his laptop.

"I'd understand this battle for the Kantonese, but you're Sinnohian, right?" May said, reaching in the box for another slice. "You probably need a bit more than your own strength for this one, even with Geass."

"What does it mean to have strength?" Ash asked.

"What does it mean to have weakness?" Gary asked, the two men long since gone at this point. "When I was ten, when the war started, the world seemed like a sad place."

"War, Disease, Terrorism…" Ash said.

"Prejudice, Starvation, Death…" Gary added. "Just a constant cycle of hatred."

"Fools consistently following the same patterns over and over." Ash said.

"Someone needs to break it." Gary said.

"Oh, this will be interesting." May grinned as she leaned back in her chair. "Such ambitions."

"No one will be able to make all the bad things go away, this I know…" Gary said.

"I'm not that arrogant, I know my limits." Ash said, "This is why…"

"This is why I'll make a world without war." Gary said.

"And in order to make this idealistic world," May said.

"What will you do?" Eri asked.

"Simple. As soon as someone wins, the fighting will end." Ash smirked.

"I don't know how." Gary said. "But I can't stop. Otherwise my father's death would be in vain."

"The Prime Ministers?" Eri asked.

"He died to protect this country." Gary said clenching his fist, before seeing smoke off in the distance.

* * *

"Norman, you are hereby under arrest for co-conspiring with a terrorist in the assassination of Prince Burgh." Brawly said

"Brawley! You tricked me, didn't you!" Norman cursed.

"We can't have a disgrace like you here when Princess Sabrina takes up her new post as Viceroy." Brawly admitted, "So that means we need to get rid of you."

* * *

"Hurry, Gary!" Ivy said as she and Elm pulled up in the truck. "We have to leave."

"Looks like the Purebloods are having a petty little squabble." Elm said. "Oh yeah, and sorry about your acquittal, now you have to work for me again."

"But wait, Elm." Gary said, walking up to the truck. "Isn't this a good time to get data for the Lucario?"

"Ooooooo, way to use your head, Gary!" Elm laughed.

"Gary!" Eri said as she caught up with him.

"Eri, I'm sorry, but this is all I can do for you today." Gary said. "If there's a chance that I can deal with this, then I have to take it."

"Just be careful, ok?" Eri said.

"Of course." Gary grinned.

* * *

"Damn, teaming up on me like this, despicable." Norman cursed, spitting out blood.

"Shut up, traitor." Brawly said. "You don't deserve a fair fight."

"Why are you killing me? If I'm under arrest." Norman groaned.

"We'll just say you struggled against us, so we were forced to kill you." Brawly answered. "You know all about manipulating the courts, don't you? Now die!"

Before Brawly could connect with the decisive hit against Norman, he was pushed out of the way by Gary.

"Please, you're all Sinnohian soldiers, why are you fighting?" Gary shouted.

"That's the honorary Sinnohian." Norman shuddered. "The Special Corps prototype Burst, the Lucario!"

"What business does the special corps have here?" Brawly asked. "Anyone who interferes will be killed with him."

"I can't let this battle go unattended!" Gary shouted, continuing to support Norman.

"Fine be that way!" Brawly said, as he and his comrades charged him.

"We'll all on the same side!" Gary shouted as he pushed them all away from him and attempted to battle one on one.

"Gary Shigeru…. Is saving me?" Norman said shocked, struggling to his feet.

"Damn it!" Brawly said as he realized fighting Gary was futile. "We can still get Orange boy over there!"

Brawly immediately began charging at the downed soldier only to be knocked away by another Burst entering the battlefield.

"Norman, I'm here!" Lucy said as she landed next to him.

"Thank you, Lucy." Norman said, using her for support to stand up.

"Still want to fight?" Gary said, falling back to Norman.

"Everyone, stand back!" Brawly ordered, forcing all of his soldiers behind him.

"Brawly! You understand?" Gary said, smiling, before immediately regretting it.

"I'm about to use a TM." Brawly said, throwing a small ball into the air. "Spike Cannon!"

"Stop!" A voice shouted from the entrance to the stadium.

"Eri!" Gary said as he jumped in front of her and shielded her with his body.

Suddenly, the ball erupted spikes, all of them aimed at the group of Bursts. Most of them stood behind Gary, as he walked into the front of the group to protect them. After a minute, the onslaught of needles ended, leaving Gary with dozens of cuts, ranging from deep to shallow.

"That Honorary Sinnohian almost sacrificed himself for all of us." Lucy said.

"All of you, stop this fight at once!" Eri shouted. "I, Erika li Akagi, third princess of the Royal Sinnohian Empire, command you!"

"Eri!" Gary said, shocked, struggling to stand.

"I'm taking direct control of the situation from here forward." Erika said. "Now all of you, stand down!"

"It's her." Norman said. "The princess…"

"Did you know about this, Elm?" Ivy asked, from the car.

"Yup, most didn't because she's been in school until now." Elm answered. "She's expected to make an appearance tomorrow."

"We're sorry your highness!" Brawly and his men said, reverting and kneeling for her.

"Your highness! Please forgive me." Gary said, getting on one knee despite his injuries. "I didn't know who you were."

"Gary, just as you lost your father, I've lost my brother, Burgh." Erika said. "Will you work with me to create a world where no one has to lose a loved one again?"

"Oh course, your highness." Gary said, "It would be an honor."

* * *

"You shouldn't be so reckless, Erika." Sabrina said.

"I'm sorry Sister, please…" Erika started.

"When we're her you're to refer to me as Viceroy, not as sister." Sabrina chastised.

"Yes of course sis- viceroy." Erika said.

"Now, how are things proceeding?" Sabrina asked a person to their side.

"We have a welcoming party here to greet you t-." He started before getting cut off.

"I don't care for these trivial things!" Sabrina shouted. "Where is Red? Where is the man who killed my brother?"

* * *

"Attention class." The teacher said, shaking Ash out of his trance. "We have a new student joining us today."

Thinking nothing of it, Ash went back to staring out of the window.

"Hello class," A familiar voice rang from the front of the class, causing Ash's eyes to grow wide. "My name is Gary Shigeru, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

**There we go, the next chapter is right there for your very eyes! Don't forget to review with any feedback whatsoever, anything to change, to add, or just to say whether you liked it or not. Until next time.**


	6. The Festival Plans

**Ok, this one's a shorter one, but that's because not much even happens here. Don't fret though, next chapter should be longer, with Pokemon Battles! Now, on to the reviews.**

**Miluka: Happy belated birthday! I'm glad you like my choices on characters. DOn't know why I picked Erika, other than her personality fit so well.**

**DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSkye:Yup, you're right about the angel princess and demon witch. And if you wanted some change, here it is!**

**Now that those are done, on with the story!**

* * *

"Your Highness, the Prince's remains have arrived." A man said as he walked along the the ruins.

"Burgh's?" the Emperor asked, gazing into the deep orange sky. "Yes, I was just talking to him."

"But that's-" the man started, before he was cut short.

"We have to continue his project." the Emperor said. "Inform everyone involved the operations are to continue."

"Ash? Ash!" A voice shouted, shaking Ash from his self-induced trance. "Pay more attention, we need to plan for the next festival."

"Jeez Melody, calm down." Ash sighed. "There's still a few weeks until we need to have this ready."

"Wrong!" Melody shouted. "The festival is this weekend, so we only have three days to get this started."

"Three days!?" Ash shouted back. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday." Melody said, crossing her arms. "Maybe if someone had stayed the whole time, they would know."

"I told you, I had something important to deal with." Ash stated, slouching into his chair.

"Come on, give him some slack." Tracey shrugged. "A lot has happened recently. Oooo, speaking of which, did you guys see the new transfer student? He's the guys they said killed Burgh."

"But I thought that it was that Red person who killed him." Dawn said.

"It was." Ash said. "That's why they had to let Gary go. You can't keep someone who hasn't done anything."

"But he's still an Eleven, the first one allowed to attend the school." Tracey added. "This is a big deal!"

"Guys!" Melody shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "We need an idea for this festival, pronto!"

"Well it's the first festival of the year." Fennel pointed out. "Why not start it off like we normally do?"

"How's that?" Misty said, still unfamiliar with how the school worked.

"For the past few years to start off, we've had a pokemon tournament in the beginning of the year for the students and community." Melody explained. "But that's too simple, we can't just do the same thing every year!"

"Well I'm calling a vote for it, all for a pokemon tournament?" Ash asked, everyone except Melody raising their hands. "Well looks like it's settled then. This year's first festival is a pokemon tournament."

"Hey, do you think that we can have a coordinator competition too?" Dawn asked raising her hand.

"If you think you'll be able to run it yourself, go right ahead." Ash said. "Tracey, you'll be the commentator for the pokemon battles, and Fennel, you'll help Dawn on the coordinators."

"Hey!" Melody said. "I'm the president, so I make the rules!"

"This is a democracy, so this is what we're doing." Ash said, shrugging, causing Melody to pout.

"What should I do?" Misty asked, realizing she didn't receive a job.

"I thought you would like to battle, like me, so I left your job as helping with finances and construction." Ash explained.

"Wait, Misty? Battle?" Tracey asked. "Ash, she's been bedridden for a few months, there's no way she'll be able to battle like that."

"I see potential in this." Ash said. "I have a feeling that she's a strong enough trainer for this."

"But-" Tracey started, before getting cut off.

"I would be honored to participate." Misty smirked.

"I demand to have a part in this!" Melody cried. "We can't have it how it normally is, we need something fresh!"

"Well, how's triple battles?" Fennel suggested. " One team of three vs. another."

"That would work!" Melody said, "Alright, this year's tournament is a three vs. three tourney!"

"Well then, Misty, care to join me?" Ash asked.

"Wait Ash, why are you suddenly picking her?" Dawn complained. "Why not team up with the other strong people, like Damien and Dario?"

"I already have my team picked out, and she's on it." Ash shrugged. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Well who else is there?" Misty asked.

"First I need to ask him." Ash said as he stared out the window, watching Gary walking out of the building, only to be hit by an egg sent straight at him.

"Princess, we've located the enemy hideout." a man said, " Should I send in reinforcements?"

"No need, Noland." Sabrina said, blowing up their door. "This should be easy enough."

"P-Princess Sabrina." the terrorists gasped.

"Hm, looks like Red's not here." Sabrina said as she looked around. "Well no use questioning them all." Suddenly, her eyes glew blue as screams were heard throughout the facility.

"Don't forget, we have a test immediately after this weekends festival." the teacher said as the class ended.

Ash immediately stood up and walked to the door, whistling out a tune. He stopped at the door for a awhile. Suddenly, the tune changed, and Gary quickly looked in his direction as he remembered the melody. Tugging on his collar and grinning, Ash left the room, continuing his tune all the way.

"I'm surprised you remembered it." Ash said as he heard the door behind him open.

"I'd listened to it my entire life, you only a year." Gary chuckled. "I'm more surprised you were able to."

"You know how stubborn I can be." Ash chuckled.

"So what do I call you now?" Gary asked.

"I've been counted in the deceased, so now I'm known as Ash Ketchum, not Ash vi Akagi like I used to be." Ash explained. "So what happened? I thought you were dead for sure."

"So did I, luckily I still had this." Gary said, taking out his pokeball half.

"You still have that?" Ash asked, "I lost mine in the wreckage of the house."

"It's always on me." Gary said. "But what about you? And the girl?"

"We both got separated in the fighting, I have no clue if she's still around." Ash lied.

"Well at least you're alive." Gary sighed.

"Well, now on to business." Ash said.

"What do you mean business?" Gary asked.

"I'm sure you heard about the pokemon tournament this weekend." Ash said, "Well it's in teams of three, so I wanted you to join my team."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Gary said,looking down.

"Why not?" Ash asked. "You're the best trainer I've ever known, you have to team up with me."

"I don't want to cripple your status in this school." Gary said. "Clearly people hate me, whether it's because of Prince Burgh or just because I'm an eleven. Either way, eleven's are not allowed to have pokemon, Honorary Sinnohian or not."

"We'll find a way, you can't just deny this." Ash said. "This will be your opportunity to prove your self."

"I'm sorry,but for now I refuse." Gary said.

"Well, at least come over tonight for some dinner." Ash said. "I bet Leaf would love to have you."

"But-" Gray started, before getting cut off.

"No buts. You're coming over tonight." Ash said as he left.

"Oh, Leaf!" Ash said as he walked into the dining room, Gary following behind. "I brought a present for you!"

"Ooo ooo ooo! What is it, Onii-chan?!" Leaf said, bouncing in her seat.

"Hold out your hand." Ash said, Leaf immediately sticking her hand out. Ash immediately motioned Gary to take her hand.

Gary grabbed her hand in both of his, causing Leaf to gasp and feel them with both her hands.

"It can't be…" Leaf said, shocked beyond words.

"It is." Gary grinned, finally speaking up.

"Gary!" Leaf said, pushing herself out of her wheelchair and toppling Gary to the ground, landing on top of him. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Gary said laughing.

"But why are you here?" Leaf asked, laying into Gary's grasp.

"Well, I go to school here now." GAry revealed.

"Then you can come visit me every day?" Leaf asked, the smile on her face practically glowing.

"Umm…" Gary stuttered, hoping to avoid this topic.

"Gary!" Leaf yelled. "You WILL be coming to visit me every day, won't you?"

"Yes madam!" Gary quickly said.

"Good!" Leaf said, once again snuggling into Gary.

"Can't avoid it now Gary." Ash laughed. "You walked right into that one."

"You set me up." Gary growled.

"I'll go and get dinner on the table, you guys get situated." Ash said as he began walking to the kitchen.

"Wait, let me help you." Gary said, as he helped Leaf back into her seat.

"Nonsense, you aren't the host anymore, we are." Ash grinned, "Besides, you and Leaf have a lot to catch up on. We'll talk again later about what I asked earlier."

As Ash walked into the kitchen, he found MAy sitting on the floor.

"Remember when I told you to stay in the room." Ash asked.

"Remember When I told you I wasn't going to listen to that stupid rule of yours?" May retorted.

"This is the person from Celadon, the one that was there when the capsule opened with you inside it." Ash tried to explain.

"Ooo, perfect, I'd love to meet my rescuer." MAy chuckled as she tried to push part Ash into the dining room.

"No, he can't know you're here." Ash said, pushing her in the opposite direction, back towards the stairs. "Sogo back up there, I'll bring some food up later."

"It better be a lot, because you definitely owe me for this." May said, shrugging as she walked up the stairs.

"Wake up, Norman." Surge said as he opened the cell door.

"Oh, Lord Surge!" Norman cried as his eyes opened.

"As far as treason goes, Orange boy, I believe you." Surge said, "But as for letting the murderous Red go when he was clearly in your sights, well that's obviously been seen, even recorded. You and the other purebloods have each been demoted three ranks. Now accept this, or you'll be sent to the orchid, maybe then you'd truly be an Orange boy."

"Same time tomorrow?" Ash asked. "I know Leaf would be pretty upset if you didn't."

"Ash, we can't continue this." Gary said turning around.

"I'll have none of that." Ash said. "You're being mistreated, it can't keep going on like this."

"Things will get better, you'll see." Gary grinned as he walked off.

"Well, ya sack a shit?" the blue haired man asked as Ash walked into the room. Ashe looked into the corner, he saw the school's notorious bullies, Damien and Dario pushing Gary into a corner.

"You scuffed my shoe, now get down there and clean it up." Damien continued.

"Hey!" Ash said as he walked closer. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Oh look, it's the student council police department." Dario smirked. "This scumbag messed up Damien's shoes, so we was teaching him a lesson."

"Back off him, you guys." Ash ordered, as they decided to shift their focus to him.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Damien asked as he approached.

"Just wait until the tourney, you'll go down then." Ash grinned.

"HA! You won't win this year Ketchum, we've got this tourney on lockdown." Dario grinned.

"How about we raise the stakes on this tourney?" Damien said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, not feeling intimidated by the two.

"If either of you don't win the tournament, you guys have to leave." Damien said.

"Will the same be for you?" Ash asked.

"If that's what you're betting." Dario said.

"Then I accept." Ash said, confident in my abilities.

"HA! See you then, twerp!" Damien said as they walked from the room.

"Ash, what are we gonna do?" Gary said as he walked up to him.

"Well, we're going to win, of course." Ash grinned.

"But I don't even have any pokemon." Gary said.

"Don't you worry, follow me." Ash said as he led him out of the school and across the campus.

"Hey guys!" Ash said as he walked into the student council room. "Big problems!"

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, startled as he entered the room.

"I need you all to lend a pokemon." ASh asked.

"Why?" Melody asked. "You have enough yourself."

"But he doesn't." Ash said as Gary walked in behind him.

"What!?" Tracey said, almost falling out of his seat.

"Why is he here…?" Fennel asked.

"That's not important, we just need pokemon, lend me one you won't need during the tournament." Ash said, walking up to each of them.

"I suppose I can lend my Slowking." Melody said, handing over her pokeball.

"I think Scyther's been itching for some battles." Tracey said, giving up his as well.

"I only have Musharna, sorry." Fennel said, moving further and further into the corner.

"I wasn't planning on using Lopunny for the Contest." Dawn said, contributing her own.

"Buizel could use some training, and I wasn't going to use him." Misty shrugged, handing hers over as well.

"And I have Doublade." Ash said, handing his over to him. "We only got you 5 pokemon, think you'll be fine for the tournament?"

"I guess so, you sure you want to do this?" Gary asked.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Misty asked.

"Misty, meet your new teammate." Ash said.

* * *

**Well, like I said, it's a short chapter, but what will you do. Not too mucch happens, but basically this chapter is the replacement for the one with Arthur, just split in two. Tell me how you think it was in the reviews, and anything you want to see in the future. Until next time. **


End file.
